


SWAG MONEH

by The_aNdonly



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Chan's dad, Crying, Guys in Denial, Lonely Jeonghan, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of Sex, Restaurant Jam Jam, Soulmate AU, bushman (or shrub demon), cursing, emo Wonwoo (and like everyone), grafiti scene, heard you like it dirty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), i forgot about the angst, im bad at tags, jun can fight, kind of slow burn, like 25000 words of trash, not really tho, oma's kimchi is godly, origins of Jam Jam, slight angst, there is violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_aNdonly/pseuds/The_aNdonly
Summary: Former member of the mafia, Wen Junhui, is tasked with killing somebody in a band called Seventeen. The problem is, that person happens to be a friend of his soulmate (yikes). He joins Seventeen as a dancer with his mafia crew, only to find that he can't bring himself to kill these people.(summary brought to you by the idiot trio)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dunkshots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkshots/gifts).



> Thank you for reading (because it sucks)  
> A couple of thanks  
> To my editors: Hannah (@-HTFR1 on aff) and Ella  
> And to who it is for (who got me into seventeen) Maya (@potatopotato94 actually on ao3)  
> Please comment any spelling or grammar mistakes  
> Also on AFF

For Maya,  
Mingyu shoved Wonwoo playfully into the restaurant they were in. Right behind him were $.Coups and Vernon (the answer is yes, at some point I start randomly using their real names). "Go away Mingyu," Wonwoo said, respectfully asking for a table for four the next second. The waitress smiled, leading them to their table.  
Their table was the corner of the restaurant far away from the closest people like they knew the boys would be loud, which was probably true. The seats were made of an old fake leather. The four boys climbed into the booth with Mingyu across from Vernon and Wonwoo across from $.Coups. Once sitting, $.Coups whispered, "You sure this is the place Ming?"  
"Hell yea!" He claimed, "And we're in the right area too!"  
"Will anyone explain what's happening?" Wonwoo was trying to act serious but he couldn't help a grin in front of his friends.  
"Remember that thing?" Vernon said.  
"What thing? Be more specific Hansol," Wonwoo sassed, punching his shoulder.  
Hansol rubbed his shoulder giving a glare to the other boy. "Anyways, the swag money."  
Oh no.  
"What why here????" Wonwoo questioned his face going into scary mode. His friends almost flinched at his soulless face as they continued their obnoxious ways. "When the waiter comes you have to say it."  
[Now at this point a good author would explain this thing, the swag money. But you have here a terrible author. Also I don't think you wanna know the story.] Wonwoo didn't want to retell the story[of the swag money]. Let's just say that money was involved.  
Wonwoo sulked deeper into the booth and Mingyu pushed him back up. "At least look nice. I'm doing you a favor Wonwoo."  
Wonwoo stuck his tongue out, sitting straight and waiting for their waiter.  
After a couple minutes a boy walked out of the kitchen. He looked about their age, he sported nice looking brown hair with bangs brushed slightly to the side but not long enough to cover his eyes. His face was attractive, features soft, and he looked a little tired. He wore a plain white T shirt and black pants, and his soulmate tattoo was visible on his arm. Wonwoo couldn't really read what it said. To finish off his look he put on a white apron before grabbing a notepad and pencil, heading to their table.  
Before the waiter got a chance to say anything Wonwoo bursted out as fast as he could, "Swug moneh."  
"What, Wonwoo what was that? You say sweg money." Vernon tried to correct.  
"Excuse you?" The waiter said in a very sassy tone.  
"Well it-"  
"Wait," the waiter stopped Wonwoo from explaining himself. "Swag money?"  
Wonwoo nodded, understanding filling his eyes. "EXCUSE YOU?!?!”  
The boys around him laughed as the waiter and rapper stood shocked in front of each other. Heat rose to the waiter's cheeks as he shuffled back and forth looking down a little. Wonwoo didn't quite know what to say.  
"I'm Junhui," the waiter smiled giving Wonwoo his hand. Wonwoo silently thanked jusus for the ice breaker. From the corner of his eye Wonwoo could see the soulmate tattoo barely cut off by the sleeve. It read swag money in Wonwoo's brown eye color.  
"Wonwoo."  
Wonwoo smiled as he took his soulmates hand shaking it gladly. Wonwoo's friends were getting up.  
"We should go," Mingyu said shoving Wonwoo a tad bit closer.  
"Yea," Coups agreed, shoving Wonwoo again making his arm brush against Jun's.  
"We wouldn't wanna interrupt the soulmates," Vernon teased getting punched by Coups.  
"We'll see you for practice tomorrow Wonwoo," Mingyu said cheerfully as he dragged the other two out of the restaurant like his work was done (lol it's far from over Mingyu).  
Wonwoo looked at his soulmate smiling. "When does your shift end?"  
"Mm," Junhui looked up towards a light, looking for an answer. "5 o'clock?"  
"Alright, I'm gonna pick you up then."  
"What?"  
"It'll be a date!"  
"Uh."  
Wonwoo started walking towards the door a new pep in his step. "Five o clock, I'll meet you here." Wonwoo stepped out of the restaurant. Once a good distance he jumped in the air a couple times, cheering for himself. "I found my soulmate," he sing songed as he pumped his fist in happiness. He didn't care if like seven people were staring at him, nope he was happy.  
~•~  
It was 4:50 and Wonwoo was standing outside the restaurant his friends dragged him into. Now that he was alone he could take in more detail. The restaurant was called Jam Jam. It's sign seemed a little run down but the store itself was quaint and homey. Around the restaurant were some bushes dark green and full of life. In the bushes there was, a guy????  
"Hello?" Some guy popped out from the bush.  
"Hi," bushman said. His get up looked pretty weird as he wore clothes battered with dirt. He wore a brown jacket with a dark stain on his cheek.  
"What are you doing in a bush?"  
"That's classified," bushman said, looking back into the restaurant.  
Wonwoo turned into the restaurant to see a boy about the same age as them. He had a broom as he was sweeping the ground, every once in awhile he'd start singing into the broom as if it was a mic. His messy brown hair was cute, not as pretty as Junhui's neat hair in Wonwoo's opinion, but why was bushman watching this stranger? "Uh hey are you watching someone?"  
"No no no shhhhhh you should stop talking," he suggested, going back into his bushes. After a second bushman's eyes appeared just over the shrub. "Hey is that a rose?"  
Wonwoo's face instantly turned red as he shoved it behind his back. "What? I don't see a rose?" he said not even convincing himself that he didn't see anything.  
Bushman's face moved to a smirk. "Ahhh are you about to meet your soulmate-wait wait wait, does your soulmate work in Jam Jam?"  
"What why?"  
Bushman gasped. "They do!" He jumped out of the bush towards Wonwoo. "You have to do me a favor."  
"What?"  
"My soulmate works in there!"  
"Uhhhh." Wonwoo didn't wanna tell the brown haired bushman that his soulmate was very obvious.  
"Okay I know I know standing in a bush is kinda weird but I don't know what to say to him. I'm Minghao," he shook Wonwoo's hand not even giving him the chance to offer it.  
"Uh, Wonwoo....."  
"Now I didn't get to say anything, cause when he said 'You have a bug in your hair,' I ran out as fast as I could."  
Minghao said a blush on his cheeks. "Plus they wouldn't wanna be soulmates with me."  
"How would you know that?" He asked slightly taken aback by the strange boy.  
"I'm caught up in a gang. I owe them money I can't pay, plus I'm homeless and I'm a mess who is awful at Korean."  
Silence filled the air.  
"Uh," Minghao started, "Maybe I shouldn't of told you all that. BUT YOU'LL SEE. I'll pay off my debt and go inside and talk to my soulmate Seungkwan!" He walked back to his bush, popping under low enough so that it looked like the boy was never there.

Wonwoo stood a little shocked for a second before checking his watch again, 4:59. Wonwoo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. His palms were sweaty and he couldn't help fixing his hair. He made sure his brown hair was flat and not too much of a mess. After he was done, he pulled out the rose (and Wonwoo held the cheesiness with now no shame) as the clock changed to 5.  
At 5:03 the bell made a cling clang meaning someone was leaving or entering the restaurant. It was Junhui. He saw Wonwoo and his face seemed to do this thing. His eyes lit up but he also looked nervous. He walked up to Wonwoo and Wonwoo smiled. "I uh..." Wonwoo stuck the flower in Junhui's face. Junhui looked shocked but when he looked at Wonwoo, he was smiling. Junhui took the rose, smelling it for a second.  
Wonwoo felt the world slow down he didn't know what he wanted to do. So Wonwoo did the logical thing, he grabbed Junhui's hand and started pulling him towards some random place. The first place Wonwoo stopped at was his favorite Kimchi place. It was a little ways walk from Jam-Jam and on the way Wonwoo told Junhui stories of Hansol, Mingyu, and Seungcheol being idiots. While talking Jun mentioned two of his friends, Soonyoung and Chan. Wonwoo pulled Junhui into an alley that anyone else would think was suspicious, but if you took the next left it would lead to a local restaurant not many knew about. Wonwoo sat the other boy down telling him to wait a second. Wonwoo quickly ran up to the lady running the store front.  
"Wonwoo," the old lady fawned with a smile on her face.  
"Hello Eomma," Wonwoo said. Wonwoo was aware that the lady wasn't his mom but he still had known her for so long and they were so close that she was a second mother. Eomma checked over Wonwoo's shoulder to the table he ran from a smile on her face. "Is this one an actual keeper?" She asked.  
"EOMMA!" Wonwoo warned a heat on his cheeks.  
She laughed pulling out a notepad, "Two usuals?"  
"Yes Eomma," Wonwoo muttered.  
"Don't mutter! Keep muttering and that boy will leave you."  
"Yes Eomma," Wonwoo said again, not muttering, taking his number and going back to his table.  
He sat down seeing Junhui staring at him somewhat perplexed. Wonwoo looked at the slightly smaller man, he pulled his bangs to the side more even though Wonwoo thought his hair was perfect.  
"So," Junhui started, not knowing what to say.  
"Hi," Wonwoo said, a smile growing on his lips.  
"Hey."  
"So Junhui, how about that airplane food?"  
"You can call me Jun, and it's uh...good?"  
"Ah good, good." Silence filled the air as Wonwoo felt eyes on him.  
"SHIT!" He said as a rock hit his left temple. Jun looked over to his right seeing who threw the rock. Wonwoo stood to try to get a better view. He could see a hint of light brown hair.  
"Order number 59!"  
"Oh that's us," Wonwoo informed Jun. "I'll get our meal." Wonwoo started to walk towards the front counter almost falling over his chair on the way. Wonwoo heard Jun giggle but he acted like everything was cool.  
As the intern handed him his meal, Wonwoo thanked him.  
"Dude what are you doing?"  
Wonwoo turned in surprise only to see bushman. "Bushman!"  
"Hey! The names Minghao! And airplane food really?"  
Wonwoo looked back realizing the light brown hair was Minghao's. Wonwoo knew only one person with hair slicked to the side like that.  
"Why'd you throw a rock at me!" Wonwoo put on his scary face grabbing Minghao's shirt collar skillfully balancing Jun and his meal in his other hand. "Hey hey! Let me go I helped."  
"How?!"  
"I, stopped an awkward situation?"  
Wonwoo stared at him for a second.  
"Hey, can you two get a room?" The intern asked looking amused yet annoyed at the situation in front of him. "Order number 60!"  
"Well that's my queue to blast," Minghao started, "Don't mess up, don't say anything stupid, and get laid."  
Wonwoo stepped back, "Whoa I'm not asking to get laid!"  
Minghao started laughing, "Sure," he said rather sarcastically, "I better be the best man!" He sing songed and he jumped away. Wonwoo stared, again, this bushman was always a surprise.  
Wonwoo put his second hand back on the meal tray. He looked at the Kimchi, damn it looked good. He smiled and started walking back to Jun. Out of the corner of his eye he could see bushman-Minghao giving him a thumbs up. Wonwoo acted like he didn't see him anyways.  
He sat down in his seat, "Here you go, THE best Kimchi in South Korea."  
Jun looked at him suspiciously, "You sure? Jam Jam got damn good Kimchi, but pretty dirty jam." The brunet took a bite smiling. "Mmmmm this is good!" he exclaimed eating the whole thing in record time.  
"Slow down Jun!" Wonwoo exclaimed.  
Jun looked up, A little spice splattered on his face. His face lit up for a second and Wonwoo just stared. He thought Jun's face looked funny; he watched Jun's lips tempted to wipe away the extra spice with his finger. Once the thought processed Wonwoo looked shocked, his mouth shaped into a tiny o. But it was because Wonwoo realized he was actually in love with his soulmate and it hasn't even been a day. Wonwoo let a smile also reach his face as he took a bite of his Kimchi.  
After dinner, the two headed to the park talking about themselves and their lives and their friends. The two even exchanged phone numbers (yay!). Soon Jun led them to his apartment. They were walking up the third flight of stairs. "We're close," Jun said to the larger boy. Wonwoo smiled in acknowledgement and Jun smiled back, but it seemed half-assed.  
Once reaching the front door Wonwoo started talking, "I was wondering if we could uh, do this again?" Wonwoo let nerves hit him as he started tapping his side. "Like as a date?" Jun asked.  
Wonwoo nodded fixing his hair moving his bangs a little to the side. Jun looked at him for a second before saying something. "I'm sorry," he started, "I don't want anything more than a friend right now."  
Wonwoo blinked in shock. "What?"  
"Wonwoo, I'm sorry. I'm not looking for that anytime soon."  
"Oh," Wonwoo said feeling his heart shout in pain. "I have to go." Wonwoo started walking towards the stairs a lot faster than they arrived.  
"Hey!" Jun called after him.  
"I'll text you!" Wonwoo said bolting down the stairs as fast as he could. Once reaching the bottom of the stairs Wonwoo slammed his fist against a wall. His knuckles were bloody and stung with numb pain. His soulmate mark burned and yearned to be next to Jun. Wonwoo felt alone.  
Why didn't his soulmate want him? Was he just not good enough? Wonwoo held back a tear telling himself he's only known the boy for a day but he couldn't help a few escaping. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, fists clenching, nails digging into his flesh. He sniffled once or twice before continuing out the building. Once he exited there was a voice.  
"Wonwoo!" Bushman-Minghao ran out sitting next to him his smile on his face. "How'd it go, obviously you didn't get laid- oh." Minghao noticed the puffy eyes and bloody knuckles of his new friend, going silent. "Soulmate problems?" Minghao asked.  
Wonwoo nodded trying not to sob. Minghao sighed. "Looks like we're in the same boat." The boys both sighed. They sat down at a city curve quite in sync staring distantly at nothing. Minghao bit his lip. "Everyday my soulmate goes out to broom at about 4:42 pm. He usually has headphones in, I've seen from Exo to BTS on his phone. Every time he knows the lyrics he'd sing into the broom or out loud. He can reach such high notes," Minghao marveled. "And one time I caught him body rolling." Minghao's eyes showed lust and Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow to that. "One day while he was brooming, singing as always, he bumped into an old man. Right when he did he stood as straight as he could folded his hands and apologized respectfully. He offered a coupon to the restaurant which the man pretty rudely said no to and then the man left. Right after he started singing again." Wonwoo thought it was creepy that Minghao watched his soulmate but, at this point it was cute in a way.  
"I'm in love with him," they found themselves saying at the same time.  
"Gah!" Wonwoo shouted digging his nails in his hair.  
"I would be surprised if you weren't." Minghao said, "I mean he is your soulmate."  
Wonwoo stood up shoving his hands in his pockets, "I'm going."  
"Wait," Minghao grabbed Wonwoo's arm stopping the boy from running. "I'll see you later. Come talk to me if you wanna rant about soulmate issues." Bushman smiled before letting go of Wonwoo's arm and started walking the opposite direction also stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
~•~  
The next day Wonwoo entered practice like nothing happened. He had texted Jun this morning and Jun responded happily that he'd hang out next week but hanging out wasn't enough for Wonwoo. He didn't know how Jun didn't feel the ache in his mark begging him to be by his soulmate or the pure want that Wonwoo just feels now.  
Wonwoo sat down writing lyrics to a rap he was working on. He stared at his laptop screen biting the eraser end of his pencil. After a minute the door opened. Wonwoo looked up to see Coups there smiling. "Hey Seungcheol," Wonwoo said trying not to sound bummed. Wonwoo knew instantly that he didn't fool the leader when he leaned against the sound proof foaming on the door, lifting an eyebrow. "What?" Wonwoo tried.  
"Hmmmm," Seungcheol said sitting down behind Wonwoo. "What's wrong?"  
Wonwoo closed his laptop. "Nothing."  
"You liar," he said sitting up. "Did something happen? Did Eomma die?"  
"No! Eomma is fine."  
"Then what?"  
Silence filled the room for a second as Wonwoo bit his lip. "He doesn't want me."  
The room became an empty void as Seungcheol got up. "Imma beat that boy up."  
"No don't!"  
"Yes!"  
"Please don't," Wonwoo got up shoving Seungcheol back in a chair.  
"I should."  
"You shouldn't, he said he wasn't looking for someone right now."  
"Boy," Seungcheol started, "You meet your soulmate and you reject him what are you doin? Oh! He's probably a secret agent!"  
"What?" Wonwoo said.  
"Because! He doesn't wanna bring you harm so he rejects you so you won't be targeted. Maybe he's a distant prince!"  
"Or maybe he's not looking for anyone."  
Seungcheol gave him a you're ruining the fun stare.  
"Anyways, China doesn't have a prince right?" Seungcheol asked.  
Wonwoo opened up his computer ignoring the dumb question. Seungcheol looked at his lyrics biting his lip. "You should work on that. Now come on, Mingyu is making bulgogi. Wonwoo's eyes lit up as he jumped up following the leader out.  
After reaching the kitchen of their shared apartment, Wonwoo sat down at the island as Mingyu greeted him with a smile. The next second Mingyu frowned a little as he realized Wonwoo was upset but he acted like he didn't notice. Hansol sat down next to Wonwoo licking his lips, excited for Mingyu's meals. Seungcheol moved next to Mingyu, helping him serve his food to the other two members. Once they were all served the boys dug in, moaning at the delicious taste of Mingyu's homemade meals. The boys discussed song ideas and verses as they reviewed their upcoming gigs.  
"Now guys were gonna be meeting some singers at Jam Jam and see if we can collaborate," Seungcheol said.  
Wonwoo nodded but when he looked over Hansol and Mingyu were trying to kill each other with chop sticks.  
Wonwoo slapped Mingyu's head and Mingyu gave him an aggressive glare instantly backing out.  
"We're meeting some singers," Wonwoo filled them in.  
"Okay!" Hansol said excitedly. "When?"  
"Next Tuesday," Seungcheol responded, "I wanna see you guys ready to go to Jam Jam by 12."  
"Did Jam Jam say yes to letting us do this?" Mingyu asked.  
"Yea, I had to sell your kimbap recipe though."  
"No you didn't!" Mingyu shouted angry.  
"Nah I didn't," Seungcheol joked.  
The boys finished their meals joking and having shout offs. (Maybe a rap off).  
~•~  
The next week, the four rappers were dressed all nicely and were tired. Hansol wiped his eyes yawning for a good five seconds, messing up his nice brown hair with a hand.  
Wonwoo walked distantly thinking about his week. Jun and him had hung out for the first time since they met and it went pretty well. Wonwoo couldn't help the burn his mark had for him to get closer to Jun, but he lasted the day. He had to admit, that becoming friends wasn't helping his case of not falling for Jun. the more he learned about him the more he was falling. After more thoughts about Jun, Mingyu finally said something.  
"Ready guys." Mingyu asked, a tiny bit excited.  
"Yea," Wonwoo responded stifling a yawn.  
"Cmon guys don't act so tired," Seungcheol started. He starting giving a small pep talk but Wonwoo was distracted by Bushman's bush. Wonwoo gave a small wave hoping Minghao was in there so he didn't look crazy.  
"Remember we're looking to collaborate, maybe start a group but we're just listening to a couple guys." Seungcheol opened the door. "Our first meeting is with five singers that don't-"  
"THATS RIGHT BOO SEUNGKWAN BOO!" echoed through the whole restaurant. Wonwoo tilted his head. That was definitely English. Seungcheol was in shock he didn't move or say a thing, his face stuck with his mouth wide open.  
"OHHHHH!" Seungkwan shouted back. Going to swat the boy who yelled at him with a broom. "I'm beaten!" Seungkwan kept going.  
"Um......" Mingyu said. Once he did five boys lined up in a line. "Hello!" Seungkwan said, "I'm Seungkwan and from left to right that is Joshua, Jeunghan, Jihoon, and Seokmin. Nice to meet you!"  
All the singers bowed.  
"I didn't expect my soulmate to be a guy." Seungcheol says and all the rappers turn in shock to him.  
"Whaaaaaaaaa," Joshua says also quite shocked.  
They looked eachother up and down for a second. Seungcheol was a tiny by taller but they were still pretty eye level. Seungcheol's jet black hair differed from Joshua's brown, but they had their similarities.  
Seungcheol lifted his hand then stopped just short of Joshua. "I'm not into guys," Joshua said, almost too quickly. Everyone in the restaurant had different reactions all looking like, what? Seungcheol sucked in a deep breath. "Me neither," he finally responded.  
Joshua smiled giving his hand to shake. "Just friends then?" he asked. Seungcheol nodded, shaking his hand. "Friends." The two ignored how their soulmate marks burned for them to be closer and to kiss on the spot as Seungcheol moved back with his rappers. "Okay you guys are auditioning?" He asked hands clasping together all professionally.  
"Yes together," Seokmin confirmed a smile never leaving his face.  
"Okay let's hear you sing," Mingyu said happily.  
"Oh shit he's tall." The smallest singer called Jihoon commented.  
"I know." Mingyu boasted a confident smile on his face, then eyes widened in surprise. "Another one?!?"  
Jihoon smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I'm actually into guys," he says giving a bow.  
"I am too!" Mingyu said, also bowing, "You're cute." Mingyu observed.  
"Don't call me that." Jihoon said through a smile.  
"Okay stop with the soulmates thing!" Vernon shouted. "I'm like the only rapper in here who hasn't found their soulmate!"  
"Rest in peace."Seungcheol says.  
"Okay!" Wonwoo calms them, "Let's just hear the singers sing."  
All the singers nod staring at the rappers. "Let's hear you sing now," Seungcheol clarified.  
"Ohhhhh!" They all shouted in understanding. Each of them went to sit down before Joshua pulled out a guitar. Seungkwan took out a tambourine. They each pulled over chairs except Jeunghan with a box drum. The rappers sat down collectively Interested in what was to come.  
"Sorry," Jihoon started, "But a friend of Seungkwan is gonna fill the piano part." Next thing Wonwoo knew Jun entered. FREAKIN JUN! He sits down in front of a keyboard set up for him. His soulmate could play piano? For some reason Wonwoo felt a little turned on. Jun sat down testing a note or two before giving them a thumbs up. First Jeunghan tapped the box drum four times before Joshua came in. The guitar riff worked perfectly with Seungkwan tapping on every two and four along with Jeunghan. In the background you could hear the keyboard come in more as an organ echoing and making beautiful sounds. Wonwoo couldn't let his eyes leave his soulmate but he also had to pay attention to the singers in front of them. Then Jeunghan made a small fill as Seungkwan took a breath. His first lines were beautiful, he kept in beat with the tambourine while singing which was a plus. Then Seokmin dived in, stretching his voice, perfectly continuing the song as the chords changed. His high notes were beautiful but just like that Jihoon started singing. Soon Joshua was with him. A fill was made and they kept going reaching the melody. Jeunghan joined in "Moreugetda moreugetda eotteokedeun doegetji," Seokmin said before the melody started.  
The singers sang together in a perfect meld of harmony as Jeunghan squeezed in another fill and Joshua rocked out on the guitar. Jun's notes were heard once again and Wonwoo wanted to catch them and listen to them on repeat. There was a build up before they said, "Akkinda!" Some more music was played, "Akkinda!" Some of them used the last da to go up in range. Two more times went by before they ended it.  
The rappers exploded in half joking applause as Mingyu and Vernon gave a standing ovation. "That was great!" Seungcheol said. The singers bowed before putting away their instruments. Jun got up high fiving Seungkwan and giving Wonwoo a smile and a wave before entering the kitchen. Wonwoo couldn't help the grin because his soulmate actually noticed him!  
"Okay!" Seungcheol tried to continue professionally. "We're gonna discuss but we'll get back to you by tomorrow whether you're in." Jihoon nodded, before ordering the singers to gather their materials. Once they had everything packed up Seokmin said goodbye to Seungkwan, telling him he'd see him at practice. All the other singers said the same thing, following Jihoon out. Wonwoo noticed Jihoon write his number on Mingyu's arm but he wasn't going to comment. Joshua on the other hand pulled Seungcheol out of the store for a second.  
"They're good singers," Mingyu commented, putting his hand on his chin in deep thought.  
"They were," Wonwoo agreed even though he was listening more to Jun than the singers themselves.  
Vernon nodded in not so deep thought.  
After a few minutes Seungcheol entered a smile on his face. "So, anything happen?" Wonwoo asked, worried for his leader.  
Seungcheol shrugged. "No just talking." Seungcheol said, "Anyways, I think they're great! So we'll discuss more during dinner."  
~•~  
Wonwoo sat on the group's couch. He checked the time seeing it was close to 3 am. Wonwoo yawned considering making coffee but decided he'd go back to sleep in a few minutes.  
He sat in silence his thoughts only going in one direction, Jun. he was excited to see his soulmate, they were planning on watching a movie but Wonwoo had no idea what they were planning on watching. Recently the two have been hanging out a lot more. They must have hung out four times this week and Jun even helped him write one of his raps. To be honest he didn't mind anything they did as long as Jun was there.  
Wonwoo felt his mark burn. It wanted him to go to Jun now and push him against a wall and kiss him until his lips were swollen. But Wonwoo was gonna ignore it. Yes, they were gonna remain friends so at least Jun would be happy.  
Wonwoo decided his thoughts were not good for him, and was getting up to go to bed when he heard the door slam. "Uh, if you're a robber I have a knife!" Wonwoo threatened speaking quiet enough so that Mingyu and Seungcheol could still sleep.  
"I'm not a robber! Wait, why are you awake?" The voice of Hansol said as he came into the room.  
Wonwoo gave a sigh of relief. But then a thought came up, why was Hansol out at 3 am? "So what were you doing?" Wonwoo asked.  
"When?"  
"You're out at three am and you think that isn't suspicious?" Wonwoo questioned.  
"Ohhhh," Hansol went, "Well I met this girl and-"  
"Okay that's enough I'm gonna go sleep!" Wonwoo got up fixing his shirt and turned towards the bunks that would be a lot more cluttered now that the singers were moving in. It had been a few days since they auditioned and they were planning on moving in in a day or two.  
"Wait!" Hansol grabbed Wonwoo's arm, "Wanna hear something.... Interesting?"  
Wonwoo cocked an eyebrow, "what?"  
"I have a new story. And this one is big. I don't know what to call it yet though."  
"Well, what happened?" Wonwoo asked a little interested in what the younger member had to say.  
"Well," Hansol said wiggling his eyebrows. "I was walking back to our apartment. Taking a nice short cut through the park you know as one does."  
"Go on," Wonwoo coaxed.  
"And, as I was walking I saw something weird. There were these men in two groups facing each other. And then this guy holding a briefcase walks up, sets the case down, opens it and pull out a mechanical arm. I mean glowing blue! It was made of some shiny metal and it looked dangerous as hell! Then the guy across inspects it. And it seemed like they're talking for a little but then briefcase man pulls out what looks like grenades! Fuckin grenades!"  
"That seems dangerous," Wonwoo commented, a little concerned.  
"And after that the second guy nods pulling out a bunch of cash. Like more than our years salary cash."  
"Um shouldn't you report that to the police?"  
"But, this is probably the gang! And the gang has members in the police."  
"How do you know that?" Wonwoo questions.  
"I might of sneaked around a cop to get in the park, he claimed the park was cleaning something dangerous for human consumption."  
"So?"  
"He was in on the deal!"  
"And if all this really did happen, why aren't you dead in some river?"  
"Because once I saw the money I ran like I saw Gfriend entering our apartment."  
Wonwoo gave his friend another weird look. "You sure you shouldn't report this."  
"I'm like 6 thousand percent sure that I'll be killed if I report to the police."  
"How about to the government?"  
Hansol bit his lip then shrugged.  
"In the morning you're telling Seuncheol, he'll decide." Wonwoo got up hiding a yawn in his hand, "I'm going to bed, night Hansol."  
"Wait," Wonwoo turned his attention to him, "Can I sleep in your bunk tonight, you'll have to get used to bunking with someone anyways."  
Wonwoo smirked. "Someone got scared."  
"No I didn't!" Hansol defended following Wonwoo to his room.  
~•~  
Jun sat on his kitchen counter staring at Wonwoo's last text. It read: "omw!" It was sent five minutes ago so he should be here relatively soon maybe 10 minutes? Jun smiled excited to hang out with his friend. Yes friend, what's what they were always going to be. Friends.  
Jun pulled out popcorn tempted to make it now but got worried he'd finish it before Wonwoo even entered the apartment. He was about to change his mind and put the popcorn in the microwave when there was a knock at the door.  
Jun looked through his kitchen, walking out straight to the door. Jun didn't think it was possible for Wonwoo to get here that fast. Jun fixed his hair so his bangs looked nice before opening the door. Whoever it was started speaking in Chinese.  
"Well someone looks nice."  
Jun sighed. "Go away Minghao I have company coming." Jun doesn't want to brag but his Chinese was on point. It came to Jun later that Minghao was the only other person he knew that was Chinese.  
"Aw but Junnie," Ming teased. "The gang sent me." His tone grew a lot more serious.  
Jun's eyes expanded, "What? I'm out of that scene can we just forget that they needed me," Jun begged about to shut the door.  
"Sadly my friend, I'm in debt. I can't forget this. They want you to do something."  
Jun groaned, "They owe me if I do it."  
"Well if you don't you'd be killed for knowing too much."  
"If I do I expect 500 dollars towards your freedom."  
Minghao smiled. "Thanks man, I'll make sure to tell them that too."  
"Anyways I'll give you the assignment soon with the negotiated price. See you Junnie." Minghao turned around hands in his pockets and he left Jun's apartment to his staircase. Jun shut the door, checking the time again. 5 minutes.  
Jun sighed, walking back to his kitchen, knowing if he sat on his couch he wouldn't want to get up for another 6 hours. He thought he was done with that dumb gang. He'd had the tattoos removed, he'd cleaned his record, and he had a job. All he had to do was move far away. Once reaching the kitchen, which was a good 7 feet from the front door, he unwrapped the popcorn, throwing it into the microwave. He set up the time and pressed start, hearing the popcorn start to pop. He looked at his phone again, playing some addicting game he got on iTunes. Soon the microwave rang meaning the popcorn was done but Jun was beating his high score and he needed this. Halfway through a knock on the door came. No Wonwoo! Jun found himself sort of panicking.  
"Ehhh one minute!" He shouted zoning in on his game again. After another knock, Jun loses. He silently curses before heading towards the door.  
This time Jun checks to see if it's Wonwoo through the hole sighing in relief when it is Wonwoo before opening the door. "Wonwoo!" Jun says happily letting the other boy in. Wonwoo smiled looking around the apartment once again.  
"So you got a couple singers this week," Jun started.  
Wonwoo nodded. "Seungkwan sounded good."  
"He was happy he got the job, he's not gonna quit though. Apparently you don't pay enough."  
"We don't get enough either!" Wonwoo defended.  
Jun laughed a little bit before he remembered the food that was still in the microwave. "Oh yea the popcorn!" Jun dashed into the kitchen pulling out the bag by its tip. He could feel the heat on his fingers as he ran to the couch. Once he reached it he tossed the bag onto the short wooden table, sitting down finally. "Hey come join me!" he shouted to Wonwoo.  
After a second Jun felt the couch sink abruptly. "So," Wonwoo started rubbing his hands together. "What movie are we watching?"  
Jun reached for the remote, turning the tv on. Jun thought for a second "Godzilla!"  
He moved to his DVD collection, pulling out the movie.  
"Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah," Wonwoo read.  
"It's the best Godzilla movie."  
"I've only seen the American remake."  
Jun's eyes widened with shock. "You better mean the one that came out two years ago because the original American remake sucked ass." Jun inserted the disc before running to the couch. He jumped onto it landing partially on Wonwoo, who didn't seem to mind.  
Jun ignored how his mark hummed at the contact scooting away from the taller boy. Jun saw a frown from Wonwoo in the corner of his eye but decided to ignore it. He couldn't have anyone right now anyways. It seemed like the gang still wanted something with him. Plus he was going to move away soon anyways.  
Jun grabbed the remote again, pressing the play button. The movie was exactly how Jun remembered it, boring. Yes it was the best Godzilla movie but Jun never said the Godzilla series was that good.  
As the movie went on and the popcorn was opened, the boys found themselves closer and closer. The popcorn was halfway done when Jun realized his leg was touching Wonwoo's. He decided to ignore it, filling his mouth with popcorn.  
They were in the middle of a fight scene when Jun felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. Jun moved a little away to his marks bane. His soulmate tattoo begged him to move closer and to place Wonwoo's arm back on him, but Jun refused to become close with this guy.  
Once the movie ended Jun sat up smiling. "So?"  
"It was good, but kind of boring."  
"Agreed!"  
"Is that really the best one?"  
"Yup definitely, well depends on your definition of good movies."  
"Okay," Wonwoo got up, stretching his legs a little.  
"Anyways, I'll see you next week."  
"I'll probably see you at Jam Jam a lot," Wonwoo pointed out smiling.  
"Good point, well we'll hang out again soon!."  
"Oh," Wonwoo seemed a little surprised, "Okay!"  
Jun smiled as he led his friend to the door. "Bye Wonwoo!"  
"Bye Jun!" The door shut behind Wonwo, making the apartment dead silent. Jun kept staring at the door. He felt himself wishing Wonwoo would knock and when Jun answered he'd be shoved into his bedroom and kissed and loved. Jun shut his eyes immediately forgetting the thought.  
He turned back into his house heading towards his bed. He got into his pajamas, and brushed his teeth. Once he did that he jumped onto his bed lying down. He looked up towards the ceiling. His mark was aching for Wonwoo and Jun found himself wondering why he just wanted to be friends. But then he remembered why. He closed his eyes, wishing he'd forget.  
~•~  
Jun shoved his hands in his pockets. It was close to one am. Jun covered his mouth stifling a yawn. He had been there for ten minutes exactly on time. Sometimes Jun wondered if Minghao was playing some sick joke on him.  
Silence dawned the night and he considered going back into his apartment, straight to his bed. Snap! Jun didn't turn towards the sound. Jun sighed, of course this would happen. He was talking about Soonyoung and Chan.  
He stood in silence, suspecting when they'd decide to come out. Hm, about now! Jun leaned down, jumping in the air, bringing his left leg up over his head, his right leg following. Thwack! Just in time the pole his the ground right where Jun's left foot was. When he landed he ducked down as another masked man lunged forward, trying to stab his head.  
Jun jumped to the side spinning his body in before landing just beyond the first guy's pole. Both men charged forward trying to stab him with their poles. Jun ducked under one while stepping over one, swiping low. Then one of them retreated as the first one went to stab Jun.  
He lunged forward and Jun grabbed the man's pole. The man shook the pole, trying to get it out of Jun's grasp. The man glided under it, pulling Jun at a new uncomfortable angle. Jun let himself be pulled, flipping over the stick. The man attempted to stab him again but he just moved barely out of its reach. He kept lunging at Jun and Jun avoided it, moving his body in intricate ways.  
Next one came straight at his head. In a desperate attempt to avoid it Jun let himself fall. Once on the ground he tried to get up but the man almost stabbed him. Jun fell back down, launching up again when the man tried to stab under him. At a final stab attempt Jun pounced, butterfly kicking the man in the face while using his hand to grab the pole. Upon landing he spun the pole until the man's grip was loose before flipping to the side and taking the man down with him. After that the second man was on him again.  
Jun spun his stick around him as a shield, getting used to the weapon. Out of nowhere he jumped, slamming down on the second guy. He easily blocked, spinning to do his own strike. Jun panicked, slamming his stick sloppily into the others. Soon the first man was up charging with a new weapon, a sword. Oh damn!  
Jun charged forward at guy number two, flipping and swinging until he backed off a good amount before turning to number one. Number one went to slice his sword and Jun jumped backwards, barely sticking the landing before jumping again slapping the sword away with the stick. Once landing he moved into a split. "Ah shit!" He knew he hadn't done one in a while but that hurt a lot more than he was expecting. Then guy number two came at him with lightning speed and a kick. Jun moved his head back barely in time as he watched the kick fly over his eyes. After his foot passed, Jun tried to whack the stick on his balancing leg, but he easily jumped over, spinning around. He spun the stick next aiming for the guy with the sword, pulling himself up with his other hand while he did so. He managed to knock the sword out of his hands. Jun stuck the landing, smiling at his success before using the stick to swing as hard as he could, stopping right before the left side number two's neck and the right of number one's.  
"Well well you're still the best Jun," number one commented pulling of his mask to reveal Chan. Chan didn't change much other than his hair which he decided to grow out from the not so missed duck hair.  
"Yea we thought we could beat you up," Two, or Soonyoung said as he pulled off his mask. Soonyoung was the exact same way and Jun still stood by his opinion that Soonyoung should get a haircut.  
"Ooo," Chan said he leaned by Soonyoung’s ear (even though Jun could hear them perfectly) and whispered. "I think Jun is angry."  
"Hey! Well I'm the one who wanted out!"  
"Hey so do I!" Minghao had just entered, he smiled making a circle around his eye with his hand.  
"Yeah, well I'm already out unlike you."  
Minghao gave him a mean look before continuing. "Anyways, I negotiated 400 towards my freedom, woo. Also, the assignment."  
Jun looked in interest. "This team was always the best at making things go away. Someone in a performing group has witnessed something that they don't want him to see."  
Jun laughed. "Since when has the gang gotten sloppy."  
"Hey!" Chan warned. Jun had almost forgotten Chan was the son of the man in charge. He'd have to watch what he said around him.  
"So," Soonyoung decided to continue. "Our job is to assassinate the man, Hansol, or his stage name Vernon, and anyone he has told, got it?"  
Jun nodded biting his lip. Thoughts moved into his head like why was he needed for this mission and if he could just leave. "What's the band called?" He decided to ask.  
"Seventeen."  
The name sounded too familiar to Jun. it was mentioned to him once or twice by Wonwoo. Wait, that was Wonwoo's group. "Yikes, I can't do that for ya," Jun said turning to leave.  
"But Jun! If you do this with my cut of it I'll be freed!" Jun stopped moving, sighing. Minghao was a lot of things, a little hard to understand with his Korean but he's working on it, a little cuddly yeah. But Jun also owed Minghao a lot. They came to Korea from China together and they were close, they found Chinese to be their secret language among the two of them.  
"Alright. Under one circumstance."  
Soonyoung and Chan tilted their heads listening but it seemed like Minghao knew what he was gonna say. Jun couldn't help but wonder how. For another day, seemed to be Minghao’s glance. "Wonwoo doesn't get harmed."  
Chan and Soonyoung gave him a questioning glance before looking at each other. "We might have to ask HQ," Minghao said.  
Jun nodded turning to walk back to his apartment, a migraine growing in his head. He groaned, this was gonna be a long few weeks. How close was this member to Wonwoo. Worried thoughts filled his head as he heard the other three members filed out.  
~•~  
Once reaching Jam Jam he got a text from Soonyoung in a group chat:  
Soonyoshi: we're gonna ask to join as four dancers  
Dino-saur: I remember when we last became dancers ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Soonyoshi: SHHHH we don't mention that  
Me: you aren't legal Chan shut up  
Dino-saur: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Soonyoshi: go away  
Jun turned the chat on do not disturb from there. He knew in no way Minghao has a phone so he'd have to go to the shrub demon to tell him during his lunch break.  
It had been about a week and a half since their conversation in the park and Jun had finally admitted that he knew how to land them an audition. He knew that they needed his connection with Wonwoo and it only frustrated him and his mark. Jun was cleaning dishes quite angrily before the restaurant door opened, the bell ringing symbolizing someone had entered. "We're not open yet!" Jun shouted at them from the kitchen.  
"Aw not even for me?" Jun recognized the voice to be Wonwoo's.  
Jun turned off the sink walking out to the front of the store. "Especially not for you," he informed Wonwoo. Wonwoo gave a pouty face and Jun laughed.  
"What do you want?"  
"Just to see you."  
Jun gave him a 'really?' face.  
"Okay maybe it's because I want breakfast before it opens. Jun picked up a dish cloth, throwing it at the taller boy. "Hey! But can I have it?"  
"No! Plus I'm just a waiter go to your Eomma."  
"But, I thought there were perks to having friends work at a restaurant."  
"Speaking of this other friend where is Seungkwan?"  
"Um, sitting with Woozi and Vernon or is he still sleeping. One of the two."  
"Tell him he's gonna be late."  
"Okay, then will you feed me?"  
"Sure."  
Wonwoo smiled pulling out his phone. "Oh yea! Hey Wonwoo."  
Wonwoo gave him a questioning look, "You've never used that tone before."  
"True but this time I need a favor."  
Wonwoo tilted his head curiously. "My friends are looking for an audition as dancers. They can sing and maybe Chan can rap but you think they could?"  
Wonwoo took a second to think. "Plus with my amazing looks leading the dancers we'd make a perfect performance unit."  
Wonwoo's eyes seemed to light up. "This is something I should ask in person. Be right back!" Wonwoo dashed out of the restaurant looking quite excited. Hm, Jun thought, his good looks have never ceased to amaze him.  
He walked back into the kitchen, turning the sink back on to do the dishes. He was humming a tune he knew from somewhere but he couldn't help himself from worrying again. Did Wonwoo know what Hansol saw?  
~•~

Wonwoo ran through the crowded street not even apologizing every time he ran into someone. His happiness was beaming off of him and he was smiling like an idiot. Who wouldn't be happy to find out their soulmate was joining your band?  
Wonwoo was about a block away from their house. He slowed down making sure his breath was calm. Okay play it cool Wonwoo, he told himself.  
He took out his keys, unlocking the door before entering. "Hello!" He shouted.  
"Yo!"  
Wonwoo walked to the living room to see Seungkwan watching Hansol and Jihoon, work on a song. He jumped over the back of the couch landing on the cushions. "So where's Seungcheol?" he asked them as they all said hi to him distractedly.  
"What?" Seungkwan asked.  
"Where's Seungcheol?"  
"Watching a movie with Joshua. They say they're straight but they're so gay for eachother," Jihoon said putting together audio clips as he was talking.  
Wonwoo nodded. "Uh what song are you working on?"  
"I dunno what to call it yet," Seungkwan said excitedly. "You should work on some rap lyrics to go in between choruses but other than that it's pretty much done-"  
"No it's not! It's missing so much!” Jihoon protested.  
"I too, feel like a lot is missing," Hansol said distantly.  
"Well I'll work on something," Wonwoo said.  
"No!" Jihoon said a little dramatically, "It’s not you it needs."  
"Well okay who does it need?"  
"No one in this room."  
"Why thanks," Seungkwan said.  
"Oh yea," Wonwoo remembered, "You're gonna get in trouble, go to Jam Jam."  
"Oh.... OH." Seungkwan got up dashing straight to the door. "See ya!" He ran out going straight towards Jam Jam.  
"Anyways," Wonwoo continued, "Would it be better with some new members?"  
Jihoon turned to him in interest. "New?"  
"I'm working on something," Wonwoo said with a smirk. "But I gotta talk to Seungcheol, so I'm out." Wonwoo got up heading towards the only room known to have a TV In it. Once he entered he came in to see Seungcheol's arm around Joshua as they watched a movie Wonwoo didn't recognize. Wonwoo looked back to when he watched Godzilla with Jun wishing the other boy didn't move away, but life is life.  
"Hey Seungcheol!" Seungcheol instantly moved his arm from around Joshua to his side. Wonwoo gave him a knowing look before continuing.  
"I know a couple of dancers, who have asked to join."  
Seungcheol was silent. "Jun?"  
"What?" Wonwoo said his voice went higher than he expected it to. "No. Okay, he asked for his friends who want to join."  
Seungcheol gave him a knowing look and Wonwoo rolled his eyes, says the 'straight' guy.  
"Well they have to do a dance for us."  
"Okay I'll tell them."  
"Yea," Seungcheol said.  
Silence filled the room as the three members stared at each other.  
"Are you gonna go?" Seungcheol asked.  
"Oh! Okay, I'll leave you kids to go at each other. Enjoy the movie." Wonwoo wiggled his eyebrows before leaving. He snickered as he heard something like “we're straight” being shouted but let's be honest they weren't. Once he entered the main room again, Jihoon was fighting with Vernon.  
"That rap doesn't sound good with the tone!"  
"Well I like the rap!"  
"Save it for something else!"  
"Guys calm down you're gonna wake someone up!"  
"Too late!" Soon Seokmin and Jeunghan came out furious. "We were trying to sleep keep it down."  
"No, I'm trying to write a good song!" Jihoon complained. Once Seokmin's eyes locked with Jihoon his whole demeanor changed. His face actually became the  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).  
"So, Jihoon, Woozi, whatever you like," Jihoon actually looked scared. "I heard, you like it rough."  
Jihoon's face turned completely red.  
"Oh yea, they did have sex last night," Jeunghan remarked.  
"What no......." Jihoon lied.  
"C’mon Jihoon you're hella loud," Jeunghan said.  
"Fuck off!" He shouted at them.  
"That's my cue to leave and never return," Wonwoo said, heading towards the exit.  
"Take me with you!" Jihoon screamed as Wonwoo shut the door.  
"No! Just listen to Vernon's robotic arm story!" Wonwoo yelled back.  
"Oh I should tell that!" Hansol screamed.  
"Yikes," he said as he continued towards Jam Jam, maybe actually getting breakfast this time.  
~•~  
"What?! They want me to be... In a band.... With my soulmate... Who doesn't know it?!"  
Jun nodded.  
"But no. No no. I can't do that," Minghao said, his face filling with panic.  
"Well like me, you don't have a choice!"  
"But but arrrrg!" Minghao sank down into his bush, covering his face. "Give me ten minutes."  
Jun rolled his eyes but while doing so he noticed someone running towards him. Wonwoo? Jun watched the taller boy catch up to the restaurant. "Seungcheol wants to see you guys dance, but other than that," he gave the a-okay sign. "I'll be excited to see them."  
"Okay when do we have to perform?”  
"Uh, next week sound good? Like Saturday about 3 pm?"  
"Sounds great!"  
"Okay. Now will you feed me?"  
Jun sighed, "Sure. But the store is open now." Jun flipped the sign to show open before entering, coaxing Wonwoo in. "Tip well please," he asked.  
"You know there's a bushman in your shrubs," Wonwoo informed Jun.  
"You call him bushman? I call him shrub demon."  
~•~  
Me: here's the address we're going in 15 to meet up with the songwriter for the song.  
Dino-saur: so professional  
Soonyoshi: we've known each other for years couldn't you be less casual?  
Me: this is Minghao from Jun's phone just get there  
Soonyoshi: chan, as leader I say we go five minutes late  
Me: no idiots we have to get into the band  
Me: true -Ming  
Dino-saur: I'm gonna call him theh8er.  
Soonyoshi: booooooo!  
Me: that sucked  
Me: ^ -Minghao  
Dino-saur: don't hate the player hate the game  
Soonyoshi: can I hate both  
Me: I already do -Ming  
Dino-saur: hey! At least Jun loves me! Right?

Dinosaur: Jun!  
Me: what?  
Dino-saur: -_-  
Jun looked up to see the address Wonwoo had referred him to. He lifted up his hand, knocking on the door. A short boy opened the door that Jun knew was named Jihoon.  
"Oh you’re the dancers, or just two of em."  
"Yea the other two should be here any minute," Jun said slightly annoyed they weren't there.  
"Okay, here's the deal," as if on cue the other two members ran up behind Jun and Minghao, pushing them a little forwards.  
"Okay," Jihoon started over sounding more bored than before. "Here's a flash drive it has the song me and this Hansol guy have been working on. You're gonna use the minute version to dance and you're gonna check out the longer version because I wanna add something and you guys can make a song woo. Okay bye." Jihoon slammed the door in their faces and they all stepped back.  
"Okay," Soonyoung said, more shocked than motivated. "Let's just get this over with. Kill this Hansol guy then leave."  
Jun found himself sweating a little bit.  
"Yea okay, but we should make the dance," Chan suggested.  
"Good point, we'll do that this week. We only have a week," Minghao said in realization.  
"Don't worry fam you got master choreographer Naega Hosh on your side," Soonyoung said confidently.  
"He's pulled out Hoshi again," Minghao said.  
"Well let's just do the song," Jun said, starting to walk towards Chan's house. Everyone followed as Soonyoung went through different dance moves he knew and Chan reminded him where to go and Minghao had his hands clasped together tapping his front. "I'm gonna regret this," Minghao said.  
~•~  
Jun sat on Chan's kitchen counter, yawning. It was 1 in the morning and Soonyoung still was trying to figure out what to do. Soonyoung entered stretching his arms. "You want anything," he asked stifling a yawn.  
"Make me toast." Jun requested, shutting his eyes for a second.  
"Mmmmhm." He heard Soonyoung agree pulling out the bread. He opened his eyes again to see Soonyoung put the bread in the toaster, putting in the time.  
"You got anything?" Jun asked, eyes closing again.  
"No," Soonyoung whined.  
Jun forced his eyes open. "We should make coffee."  
"That's a good idea."  
After another second the toaster beeped signaling that the toast was done.  
"You want jam?" Soonyoung asked putting the toast on two different plates.  
"No give me butter."  
"No," Soonyoung said pulling out jam. "I want jam so it's jam or nothing." Soonyoung pulled out a knife opening the jar to spread the jam. Jun crossed his arms, a slight pout on his face, "I don't want any of your dirty jam."  
A clang was heard as Jun looked up to see Soonyoung with his mouth wide open.  
"What? What's wrong?" Jun asked concern for his friend growing.  
"I’VE GOT IT."  
Everyone in the house seemed to run into the kitchen. "ITS COMING TOGETHER," Soonyoung screamed. "IN MY HEAD, THE PIECES ARE ALIGNING!"  
"What is happening?!" Minghao questioned.  
Soonyoung immediately jumped so his legs were spread a small amount. He moved his shoulder left to right with his right arm out dancing with him. Everyone looked at him still questioning what he was doing.  
"Dirty Dirty, Jam jam!"  
Everyone in the room blinked in shock.  
"What?"  
~•~  
"Wonwoo the dancers are here," Wonwoo heard Jeunghan say. Wonwoo got up from his head fixing his hair before running to the door. Once reaching it he opened to see four boys standing in front of him.  
"Hi," Jun said he handed Wonwoo the flash drive. "We made a lot of changes to the track, like a lot."  
Wonwoo nodded putting it in his pocket. "Why don't you guys come in and get ready everyone should be gathered in the main room by 3 to watch you guys perform."  
Wonwoo let Jun in, watching everyone enter. There were two guys he hadn't seen before, then there was.... Bushman?????  
"Minghao!"  
"You got my name!!” Minghao said happily.  
“When did you guys even meet?” Jun asked curious.  
"I'll explain later," Minghao said before Wonwoo could say anything.  
Minghao then entered the building looking it up and down. "Nice house," he commented.  
"Thanks. Take the first right to reach the main room.” The dancers took the first right enjoying the spacious kitchen and living room combo. Wonwoo told them to stretch out as he gathered everyone else.  
Everyone sat down either on the floor or on the couch as they stared at the four dancers. "Hi!" Jun said lifting his hand. "Uh we're gonna dance to a song." Wonwoo plugged the flash drive into his laptop pulling out the minute version putting a thumbs up.  
"Yes we made the lyrics even though the full version is more lyric-y except the raps by Vernon."  
There was a pause "Okay," Jun continued and Wonwoo wanted to help him because he sounded a little awkward. "I'm Junhui or Jun for short. That's Soonyoung or Hoshi, this is Chan or Dino, and this is Minghao or The8. Okay Wonwoo play it."  
Wonwoo pressed space and the song started.  
The music started and Wonwoo watched as Jun fist pumped with Minghao. They stood back to back as Soonyoung and Chan stood next to them. They also fist bumped before the voices started. "Dirty, dirty. Jam jam." Wonwoo definitely wasn't expecting those lyrics. But Jun was in front and that was all that mattered. Soon, Jun switched with Chan as they did a dance move that made it look like they were spreading jam on toast, stepping back in beat.  
"Eyeyeyey."  
Then the dancers switched to a move that made them looked like they were waving while moving their feet in a semi circle. "Dirty dirty. Jam jam." The dancers jumped into a circle, doing a dance move perfectly in sync.  
"Eyeyeyeyey." They jumped moving slightly to the right, continuing the dance move. They did it one more time then the music started to repeat “go dirty”. Chan and Soonyoung jumped up, starting to do a small dance.  
"Jam jam."  
The same thing happened as Jun and Minghao moved up, dancing together, and Wonwoo felt his heart squeeze in his chest. Was this jealousy? He wanted to throw Minghao away and dance with Jun instead. It wasn't a slow dance or a dance you can count as with. But next to was good enough.  
The two dancers touched the ground as “jam jam” was said again. “Go dirty” was repeated as they ran forwards, quickly transitioning to running in slow motion. Soonyoung went low and in front of Chan, going around as the music cut off. All the dancers spun landing in a sitting position saying, "Dirty dirty jam jam!"  
"That....." Wonwoo glared at Jihoon trying to message him to say something nice, even though he wasn't looking. "Was an interesting turn with my song." He picked up the flash drive from Wonwoo. "I like it," he said, pocketing the drive.  
"You are talented dancers," Joshua said.  
"Yes you are," Seungcheol said. "Okay everyone huddle."  
Everyone in Seventeen gathered in a circle, muttering in small voices.  
"Okay who thinks they're good dancers?"  
"I," more than 3/4ths of the group said as they debated.  
"Who thinks they should join?"  
"Isn't 13 members a stretch?" Jeunghan said.  
"Well EXO did it for a little didn't they?" Wonwoo asked.  
“No, they had twelve members,” Seungkwan corrected.  
"They're still successful," Mingyu observed.  
"True," Joshua said.  
"Okay," Seungcheol continued. "Who wants them in the band?"  
The circle dispersed as they turned to the dancers.  
"We'd like to announce," Seungcheol said. "That you are in the band!"  
The dancers jumped in excitement.  
"We recommend you move in as soon as possible," the vocal unit suggested, standing up.  
"Okay we'll come back with some stuff, we're moving in with you tomorrow," Jun said, happiness filling his voice. Wonwoo couldn't help but smile at the extra happiness.  
"Thank you everyone," the one known as Chan said, bowing a tiny bit.  
"Ha! Take that all you rappers I found my soulmate! Haha!"  
Chan froze for a second before shooting up. Wonwoo smiled, good for Hansol that he found his soulmate. "You're my soulmate?" Chan asked in shock.  
"Yea I'm Hansol, or Vernon too."  
"I-I'm Chan."  
"I have to go finish a rap but," Hansol winked. "I'll call you." Hansol dashed out of the room into his room, going back to his rap he was planning for a song that the rappers were excited to release. Chan stood there, shock prominent on his face.  
"Wonwoo give them a tour of the house," Seungcheol ordered as he, Joshua, Mingyu, and Jihoon headed towards the tv room.  
"Okay," Wonwoo said getting up from the couch and walking to the dancers. "You know the front entrance and this is the main room. We usually gather here to have meetings and it’s where people plan songs."  
Wonwoo beckoned them to follow him as he entered the main hallway. He opened the first door to his left. "This is the half bathroom. The there's a main bathroom by the bedrooms."  
The dancers looked in before joking around with each other as Wonwoo watched amused. He took them down the hallway a little more and they reached two doors to the left and right. Soonyoung looked left and right. "I am lost."  
"Soonyoung! It's not that big of a house," Minghao complained.  
"But-"  
"Okay let's just keep going on the tour," Jun said. "Then you won't get lost."  
Wonwoo gave Jun a grateful look before continuing. "Okay to the left is the tv room," Wonwoo peeked inside to see Seungcheol with his arm wrapped around Joshua again and Jihoon sitting on Mingyu’s lap. "Okay I'd invite you guys to look in right now but that's it. And to the right is the full bathroom." He opened the door to show a spacious bathroom with a nice shower and not two but three sinks.  
"Nice," Chan said.  
"If you go up those stairs to the left there's a bunch of studios of songwriting and recording which we'll use more now that you guys are here," Wonwoo said taking them to the bedrooms. Once there he said, "And finally those three doors lead to three different bed rooms. "You can pick between yourselves which ones you want, but the biggest one, the one on the left, has to fit two of you."  
"Okay! We'll pick tomorrow," Soonyoung said.  
~•~  
Jun sat in front of the coffee machine, waiting for it to heat up. It had been a minute since he turned it on and he just needed coffee. It had been a week since the dancers had moved in and since they were so busy unpacking they didn't really have a chance to talk to everyone.  
After a few minutes Jun heard a stampede enter the main room. He turned around to see Seungcheol bringing the other members in, five cards in hand. The oldest passed out the cards to Seokmin, Chan, Mingyu, Joshua, and Hansol as they each started writing something on the cards laughing. Jun walked up confused with the situation. He saw Wonwoo standing behind the couch and he tapped his shoulder. "What's happening?"  
"Oh it's this thing we do when new people join."  
"What we do is we have people write down different themes and we pick randomly and make the new guys make a song." Hansol happily said, a sneaky grin on his face.  
"Oh....okay?"  
"We'll be here to support you but it's fun to see what happens."  
Jihoon ran in with a guitar and a smirk on his face. "Hey Soonyoung is still asleep. Do you think I can jump on him to wake him up?"  
Jun's eyes widened in panic. "DONT!" Everyone looked at the dancer in confusion but the other dancers seemed to agree with him. "He needs his sleep he should come out in maybe 5."  
Jihoon looked like he was considering doing it anyways but decided that it would be better to stay there. He sat down in the middle spot on the couch and Jun moved to stand on the very right.  
"Seungkwan, why don't you pick?" Joshua said as Mingyu held out the cards.  
"I will chose one!" Seungkwan said walking up to it. He scanned the cards before deciding that that one would be fine. He picked it up, heading back to his seat on the couch.  
He read the topic before turning it around for everyone to see. "Grapefruit-ade? Who wrote that????" Jihoon questioned.  
"Ahahahahahahahahah I did," Seokmin said.  
"Why?" Joshua inquired.  
"I wanted a grapefruit."  
"Okay guys we have to write a song," Seungkwan said. "It'll be titled grapefruit-ade."  
"But what chord do you want me to do? Should I do a hit chord? Would you prefer if I switched to the fifth a couple measures in or-" Jihoon was cut off by Seungkwan’s suggestion.  
"How about we do a composition where you play freely and create a fun melody!"  
Jun felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned to see Soonyoung. "What's happening?" He whispered.  
"We're making a song about grapefruit just follow along," Jun whispered back.  
Soonyoung nodded before heading to the left side of Jun, in between Seokmin and Seungcheol. Jun didn't catch what Jihoon was going to do but Jihoon started playing.  
The melody was playful and almost calming. Jun looked to see Seungkwan prepared to sing. "Oh yea. I want to start my morning with the grapefruit-ade you made." His voice was light and pretty. "Yea yeah," someone said from the background, much higher. Then Seungkwan started mumbling the lyrics. Before someone said, "jamong!" Really high and sweetly. Everyone started laughing. As they started actually planning the lyrics, Jun looked up at Soonyoung to see his eyes widened. What happened with him?  
Before Jun could question Jihoon said, "5,6,7,8." The guitar riff started again.  
"Watching grapefruit-ade through my mobile," Seungkwan said.  
"Jamong!" Jun finally identified it was Seokmin.  
"Eating grapefruit that you made." someone tried.  
"Maybe we should write this down," Jeunghan suggested.  
Soon Seungcheol came back with paper and Seungkwan was writing down the lyrics. He tried clarifying what the lyrics were again. "I want to drink the grapefruit ade that you made while watching news ade."  
Then Soonyoung started singing, "jamong."  
"Jamong!" Both him and Seokmin said getting higher in pitch.  
Seokmin looked at the other boy in shock. "Jamong?"  
"Jamong," Soonyoung clarified.  
Seokmin laughed. "Look we have matching tattoos!" He lifted his right arm sleeve to reveal his soulmate mark, which said jamong. Soonyoung lifted his left sleeve to reveal his tattoo also said jamong. Jun didn't expect there to be three soulmates they might have to assassinate. Seokmin smiled at him and Soonyoung smiled back. This complicated things even more. It wasn't as bad as Chan had it though. So far he had to assassinate his soulmate or don't assassinate him and get killed by his father for not listening. The dancer had been really depressed for the past few days but every time Hansol came by his face lit up. They couldn't date yet since Chan was still eighteen but Hansol said he'd ask him out the second he turned nineteen. Jun decided he should zone back in before his thoughts wandered other places, cough he almost thought of Wonwoo.  
"I want to share all my kept up feelings with you," Soonyoung suggested.  
"All my buried feelings, I want to share it with you." Jeunghan countered.  
"How about everyday with you," Mingyu added.  
"I want to share it with you," Hansol voted.  
Seungkwan finished writing it down then Jeunghan and Seungkwan said it together. "All my buried feelings, I want to share with you."  
"Jamong."  
"Jamong^," came the signature lines from Soonyoung and Seokmin.  
"How about," Soonyoung started. "Jamong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong. Then do a," He went higher in pitch. "Mong Mong Mong Mong like there's an echo in the back."  
"Isn't that cute," Seungkwan said.  
"5,6,7,8," Jihoon said, telling everyone to try it.  
Jeunghan, Seungkwan, and Joshua starting singing 'jamong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong' at different pitches that harmonized perfectly.  
"Then we can say enjoying grapefruit with you," Seungkwan said.  
"Let's act like we are peeling grapefruit," Soonyoung said, taking his hands and acting like he was holding a grapefruit and twisting his hands in opposite directions. Everyone did it, smiling and enjoying the plan.  
"So it's," Seungkwan started. "Jamong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong enjoying grapefruit with you?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Okay let's try it," Jeunghan said.  
"With much more feels," Seungkwan said.  
Jihoon tapped the guitar four times before he started the melody. Once it started Seungkwan came in right away. "While watching news-ade though my phone."  
"Jamong," Soonyoung said, low.  
"Jamong!" Dokyeom said, high.  
"I want to drink the grapefruit-ade that you made," Seungkwan continued.  
"Jamong."  
"Jamong!"  
"All the buried feelings that I kept to say."  
"Jamong."  
"Jamong!"  
"I want to share it all with you," Jeunghan and Seungkwan sang together.  
"Everybody!" Someone said as they started the grapefruit peeling dance.  
"Jamong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong," the singers sang, harmonizing the last 9 mongs.  
"Enjoying grapefruit with you!" everyone screamed, smiles on their faces.  
This time Joshua started alone. "Jamong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong," Seungkwan joined. "Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong." Finally Jeunghan joined. "Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong Mong."  
"Everybody!"  
"I."  
"Want to"  
"Share it with you!!"  
Jihoon played the finally chord and everyone cheered at the song. Wonwoo stared at some of the newbies.  
"Some of you did nothing to that song."  
"Cough cough Jun," Hansol said acting like he was coughing.  
"Cough cough Chan," Wonwoo fought back.  
Hansol's face scrunched up. "Bro."  
Jun laughed and so did Chan as they both got up doing some weird dance. Which incited more laughter from the group. Then Seungkwan jumped up doing a much weirder dance before doing the robot. Everyone laughed but Jun caught Minghao walk out of the circle of friends. Jun considered following before he was pulled to the side by Wonwoo.  
~•~  
Wonwoo watched his soulmate and Chan dance around with a dopey grin. He had just spun with Chan before Seungkwan ran up doing what Seungkwan usually did. Jun walked back towards him, watching what was now Seventeen, rather amused. Wonwoo watched the boy's brown hair, his eyes deep and beautiful, finally his smile with his perfect lips. Oh god.  
Wonwoo was truly in love.  
That was the only way to describe this. This constant need for his love. This, want to be next to him. He never wanted to see Jun with anyone else. In fact, most nights while lying in bed he wished he was next to Jun. words couldn't describe what it was like when he looked into Jun's eyes. It felt like a new energy was in him. Yes he's always known that he had fallen for his soulmate but now he couldn't not be Jun's friend. Wonwoo finally realized he'd always want more.  
Wonwoo almost wanted to confess it now.  
Maybe that was why his hand was holding Jun's as he pulled him into the bathroom????? How did this happen, Wonwoo questioned himself. Once he reached the bathroom, he shut the door, effectively locking it.  
Wonwoo turned to see Jun giving him a confused look. Jun eyes traveled to Wonwoo’s and he swore he was one second away from kissing the chinese boy senseless, but Wonwoo still had some morals. Okay he might of shoved Jun against the wall. Jun stared at him with shock as Wonwoo just watched his eyes watch him.  
Wonwoo's arm pushed a tiny bit harder on Jun's chest and Jun let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. After Jun did Wonwoo let out a breath, the same effect on him.  
Next thing Wonwoo knew he was leaning into Jun. Jun stood frozen in front of Wonwoo, maybe not wanting to move. Wonwoo took this as a sign, their lips only a few millimeters away from each other. Wonwoo felt his nose against Jun's as their lips finally touched.  
Wonwoo felt sparks surge through him as he deepened the kiss a little more. Fireworks were exploding in his mind and he felt alive. His mark hummed in agreement, encouraging him to continue. Jun didn't do anything to push Wonwoo away and Wonwoo took that as a continue from him too. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, it was ecstasy. He couldn't tell how long their lips were locked together in the furious battle for dominance but he found himself savoring every moment of it. Wonwoo bit Jun's bottom lip, moving away and letting go of his lip last minute. Wonwoo looked at him asking the unspoken question, 'Is this okay?'  
Wonwoo finally backed off so Jun could move. Jun was out of breath, like him. They both looked at each other as Jun stood up straight, heading to the mirror. "Wonwoo," Jun started but Wonwoo interrupted.  
"I'm in love with you," was all Wonwoo said.  
"We can't, be together," Jun clarified.  
"Jun! Everytime I see you. I, I want to do exactly what I just did. I can't help the pain in my chest or how my heart skips a beat every time our eyes lock." Wonwoo was almost crying by now. "Or the fact that we're soulmates!"  
Jun just looked at Wonwoo's reflection in the mirror, silent. He looked down after a second, sighing.  
"Jun!" Wonwoo tried. "I can't stand it anymore! I don't wanna be your friend. I want to be the one you tell everything to, I wanna be the one you come home to. I want to put my arm around you while we watch something. I wanna be able to kiss you whenever and to love you endlessly. Jun please," Wonwoo begged. He might have felt a tear rolling down his face but he saw Jun holding back tears as well.  
"Junhui," Wonwoo tried again. "Do you love me?"  
Jun went from looking at the counter to looking at his reflection. "No." Wonwoo wanted to scream but he could also tell that Jun was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Wonwoo. Wonwoo stared at him for a few more seconds before saying something, "You don't wanna be anything more than friends but, I don't think I could be anything less than a boyfriend."  
Jun closed his eyes for a second. A tear finally falling from his eye. "Then I don't think we should see each other anymore."  
Wonwoo stood in shock. He whipped his tears away, walking towards the door. He unlocked it, opening it and slamming it behind him. He headed straight for the door, having a need to be a million kilometers away from that bathroom. He thought that Hansol might have seen him but Wonwoo ignored the other member. He left the building, not really knowing where he was going. When he finally decided where to go, Wonwoo realized he was instinctively heading there. He realized he didn't have any money and couldn't ask for a cab, so he had to walk.  
He reached the hill and started to climb. He didn't know how long it took him but by the time he reached the top the sun was already way past the center of the sky.  
He looked from the high vantage point of the whole town they lived in. He sat down, marveling at it's size. Yes it was considered a small city but from up there it was almost like a bubble. No one visited the city much and when someone did, they were always welcomed. Yes the city had its problems, and the people in it had their own problems. Though from way up there, everything seemed so small.  
Wonwoo remembered when he was younger, his dad would drive him up there when he was upset. He'd tell him that everything seemed so far there. Wonwoo always felt like it was always too far away to matter.  
Wonwoo finally exited his thoughts when the sun was setting. "There you are."  
Wonwoo turned around to see Minghao leaning against a tree. Wonwoo turned back to the sunset, comfortable around the dancer who was with him. He heard the other boy move to sit next to him. Once he did he sighed. "Our lives are a mess."  
"At least you can do something," Wonwoo said a lot more aggressively than he meant to.  
"I tried," Minghao sighed again. "Right before jamong. He walked up to me. He told me his name was Boo Seungkwan before he started singing a song. I remember taking a deep breath. I was about to say 'I've been planning this and I don't know what to say' but then someone grabbed my arm. And I went silent again. I can't speak to him."  
"At least you weren't rejected," Wonwoo muttered.  
Minghao looked at him in shock. "What did Jun do I will slap his face, and his ass!"  
"He told me he didn't love me."  
"He's lying! He always does this."  
"But why! Why not just, just be honest."  
"Because, it's not my place to tell. Only he can tell you."  
Wonwoo looked Minghao in the eye. "You sure he'd tell me."  
"Pffffft," Minghao started. "Just give him your baby eyes and he'll tell you anything. He should be in one of the bedrooms. But I think Jihoon and Mingyu are having sex again in the one to the left. They are kinky!"  
Wonwoo sighed, a chuckle escaping him. "I know."  
Minghao got up, offering his hand to Wonwoo and Wonwoo gratefully took it.  
"Alright, let's go. We got a couple hours walk back."  
"Yea," Wonwoo said realizing his mistake of coming up there without a car. So the two started their trek back to their building.  
~•~  
Jun heard the door slam, flinching at the sound. The world seemed so dark and hateful. To put it bluntly, Jun hated himself. He wanted to smash his head into the mirror in front of him. Jun didn't think he'd lie in that moment.  
The truth was he was in love with Wonwoo. When they kissed he knew. The revelation hit him like a truck. He didn't know how long he had felt this way and to be honest he didn't care at that point. The kiss was rough, needy and messy but Jun knew he needed it. At that point Jun finally broke. He cried.  
He couldn't take it, he couldn't do it. He sunk down lower, leaning against the counter. The door was unlocked but Jun didn't care anymore. He could die for all he cared. He knew he’d met the boy he'd want to spend forever with, and he’d let him down. More like he’d destroyed him.  
After hours, Jun decided this was going be the last tear to fall. He sucked it up, swallowing hard. He got up, looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and his cheeks were puffy. He could tell his lips were a little swollen but he didn't say anything.  
He was about to leave when he heard the door open. "Jun? Are you okay?"  
Jun turned to see Seungkwan standing at the door. "Have you been crying?" Seungkwan asked shutting the door and taking a step closer. You could see the concern on his face. Jun felt even more awful.  
"What's wrong Jun?" Seungkwan asked as Jun started to walk towards him. "Jun?" Seungkwan asked again as he backed into the wall. Jun surged forward kissing the other boy. At first Seungkwan flinched in shock, but then he kissed back.  
Jun put his hand around the other boys hips a small moan escaping him. Their kiss lasted a minute before Jun parted for a breath. He looked at Seungkwan, he still looked a little shocked and confused. Jun hadn't spoken that much to Seungkwan since they’d moved in together, even though they were friends. In fact, Jun could feel the nagging in the back of his head telling him this was one of his closest friends’ soulmate, but the part of his head that was in charge had a need for everyone to hate him, so no one would mind him dead.  
He pulled Seungkwan out of the bathroom, pulling him into a bedroom. He shoved him onto a bed before jumping on top of him. Seungkwan watched Jun, not knowing what to do. Jun leaned into him again, restarting the kiss.  
After a few seconds Jun stopped the kiss only to take off his shirt. Seungkwan looked him up and down, still not knowing what to do. Jun riled up Seungkwan’s shirt, gripping his hips once again. Seungkwan obliged, confused and lost, continuing to kiss Jun.  
~•~  
Wonwoo entered the house, Minghao by his side. Wonwoo had just admired how Minghao could make a dark situation seem light. Wonwoo saw Mingyu peek from the main room. "Oh Wonwoo you're back!" He exclaimed, Jihoon by his side.  
"Mingyu! You're not having sex anymore?" Mingyu turned red. "Don't get into my love life!"  
"It's not that personal you live in a dorm with 12 other people what did you expect?" Wonwoo said.  
"Some privacy!"  
Minghao snorted as they both continued on in the house towards the bedrooms. "Now," Minghao started. "Jun will try to push you away but that's him being an idiot. Just tell him to tell you the truth and just be you, he'll tell you." Wonwoo nodded as they reached the three rooms. "Which one is he in?"  
Minghao was about to say something when the two members heard something that sounded like... moaning? "Okay, Mingyu and Jihoon are not having sex.... So what was that?"  
"Did Joshua and Seungcheol finally realize they were gay?" Wonwoo asked.  
"I mean they were still 'straight' when I left."  
"How about Soonyoung and Dokyeom?"  
"Mmmmm pretty sure they went to Chinese, are they still there?"  
Minghao and Wonwoo ran to the living room to see Mingyu, Jihoon, Soonyoung, Dokyeom, Hansol, Chan, Jeunghan, Joshua, and Seungcheol all sitting in a circle playing a game with a water bottle (it wasn't spin the bottle).  
"So," Minghao muttered. "That means."  
Both of the members’ eyes widened in shock as they charged to the bedrooms. Once reaching them, they looked to the three, not knowing which one to open. "Which one???" Wonwoo asked opening the one to the right. No one.  
Minghao opened the one to the left, charging in. Wonwoo was right behind him in time to see Seungkwan laying on the bed with Jun on top of him. Minghao stared in shock and Wonwoo turned to the other member, worried. "Ming-"  
"I was too late." Minghao did it, he said something in front of his soulmate. Seungkwan looked at the other member in shock. "You're-" before Seungkwan could say anything else Minghao was running. Wonwoo didn't know where but he didn't want to stop Minghao, he wanted to join him and take a bus to India.  
Seungkwan got up, chasing after Minghao. The other member had some clothes on, unlike Jun. Wonwoo stared at Jun, silence in the room as Jun got up grabbing his shirt.  
"Jun," Wonwoo started.  
"Don't say anything," Jun muttered putting on his shirt.  
"Why?" Wonwoo said anyways.  
Jun finished putting on his shirt and looked at his soulmate sighing. "Why do this to me? To us?" Wonwoo tried.  
Jun looked at him again not saying a thing. "Come on Jun I've been waiting for that kind of action and you give it to someone else?" Wonwoo joked a tiny bit, getting serious again. "Please tell me Jun. The truth. I don’t wanna be lied to by anyone, especially not my soulmate."  
Jun looked away still refusing to speak. "Jun I love you."  
"That's what she said too!" Jun finally bursted out. He sank to the ground, leaning against the bunk bed behind him. "She told me she loved me," he sobbed, hugging his legs to his chest. Wonwoo instantly shut the door, locking it and running to his soulmate. He leaned in front of the brunet, wiping one of his many tears away. Jun started muttering in Chinese in frustration.  
"It's okay," Wonwoo smiled. "You can tell me anything."  
The statement seemed to make Jun sob harder and Wonwoo leaned forward, grabbing his hand. After another minute Jun started taking deep breaths, calming down. After a few calming breaths, Jun spoke. "We met before I even worked at Jam Jam. When we first met she said it, she said swag money. I said what? And it was that. I thought she was my soulmate. But she made me feel like shit." More tears seemed to fall down Jun's face and Wonwoo pulled him into his arms. He hiccuped but continued anyways. "She was forceful and pushy and I gave my love to her. I thought she loved me but she made me do everything, pay for everything, make everything. And when I'd complain she'd say 'I thought you loved me?' Until finally I kicked her out."  
Wonwoo listened finding himself absentmindedly stroking Jun's hair. He let out another sob, continuing his story to Wonwoo's shock. "A few months later she called me. She told me she was sorry and she was in a bad place and she needed me. I was a dumbass and I believed her. I let her back into my life just to live the same hell again. She shoved me into so many problems that I couldn't help but hate myself. She pushed me away from my friends and family until I was almost alone. it was like I was a toy being manipulated. I couldn't do anything for myself anymore. Then Soonyoung and Chan kicked her out. I didn't know them that well at the time but they helped me back up and they made me stronger. I still don't understand how she knew what was on my soulmate mark but I haven't trusted anyone since." Jun looked at Wonwoo desperately, eyes puffy and red. "Why should I trust you?"  
Wonwoo tightened his grip for a second. How could he explain that he wouldn't dare break Jun's heart. He wouldn't push Jun around. Wonwoo wanted for Jun to be happy. How could he promise Jun that he would protect him from any harm from now on until he died. Until, Wonwoo figured out how to word why Jun should trust Wonwoo with His heart. He simply pulled the other member into a kiss. The chaste kiss was different from the last one. It was more passionate, tender, loving, not needy in any way. It was slow and soft and Wonwoo almost wished it was more.  
Wonwoo felt tears down his face and he couldn't really tell if they were his or Jun's but he kept going. After another minute he pulled away leaning his forehead against Jun's. Jun shut his eyes catching his breath. Finally after that fire Wonwoo said something. "I love you more than words can describe. You make my days better and my nights peaceful. If I were to ever break your heart it would be because I'm dead because Junhui, you are my one and only soulmate. And you can ask to stay friends but I will always want more and I will always feel more. I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you and I didn't even know."  
Jun's eyes opened and stared straight into Wonwoo's. He leaned forward so their lips were only a millimeter away. "You know," he started a new smile on his face. It made Wonwoo smile. "I also have always wanted to be more than friends."  
Jun then proceeded to kiss Wonwoo. It was a new light in their relationship. It shined perfectly and put together their whole piece. Wonwoo placed his hands on Jun's hips and they both deepened their kiss. The last tear was finally down Jun's cheek as he muttered, "Our lips are gonna be swollen."  
Wonwoo giggled pulling away a little. "Does it matter if they're against yours?" Wonwoo asked playfully. Jun smiled again as they both got up. "We should find Minghao," Wonwoo suggested.  
"He hates me," Jun said, his tone upset.  
"Minghao can't hate anyone if I hear him say 'shiro' (more forceful hate just in case you don't know) once I'll be shocked," Wonwoo joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
They both nodded as they got up and left the room, memories not forgotten but put away.  
~•~  
Jun moved to find his friend. Well, he wouldn't call them friends anymore if was honest, he ruined that. But he was going to suck up that pity and be there for him one last time before Minghao stopped speaking to him. He had reached the studio rooms, which he had to admit were roomy and comfy. The dancers had already picked their studio (the biggest one), but he couldn't find Minghao.  
"Hey!" Jun looked over to see Wonwoo... from outside a window? They were on the second story. "He climbed up the fire escape." Wonwoo said, jumping back in. Jun ran over, thanking him before moving to climb out the window. Once there he looked up to see the fire escape go up three stories. Jun turned back to Wonwoo who was looking at him from inside. "Hey can you stay here?"  
Wonwoo nodded, "I don't know where Seungkwan is because he's not up there so I'll find him!" Wonwoo suggested, walking away. Once Jun was alone he started climbing higher and higher until he reached the top. He saw his old friend staring at the moon. It hadn't risen much, but enough for it to be visible even with the skyline. Jun gave a silent sigh before saying something.  
"I'm so sorry," he said in Chinese.  
"No you're not." Minghao said, it didn't sound like he was upset, maybe something else.  
"Yes I am," Jun said more persistently as he moved next to the boy. He sat next to him as silence filled between the two.  
"Did you speak to Seungkwan after that?"  
"No, I'm faster than you Jun I can make a good escape."  
"It was one time in Taiwan sue me!" Jun laughed lightly shoving his friend.  
"You know he'll want to talk to you," Jun said changing the subject back. Minghao nodded before sighing. "I know I know but," Minghao seemed to try to form words differently here. "I don't know how to say I love him."  
"Practice on me!" Jun said.  
"What? Noooo were like brothers!"  
"Yes on me. Right now," Jun turned to him, sitting politely. "Go on," He encouraged.  
"Uh," Minghao started to blush. "I love you," Minghao said laughing at the end of it.  
"Cmon say it like you've fallen for me!"  
"That was the one thing I said I wouldn't do when we met!"  
"We also said we wouldn't dye our hair blond."  
"Oh true, it's okay Jun we go through those phases."  
"It was once! And I changed it after like two months."  
"Yes Jun but it doesn't change the fact that you were blond!"  
"Okay okay! Off topic again! Try again with more meaning." Jun said emphasizing meaning.  
Minghao hesitated before saying, "I'm in love with you."  
"Why yes I'll go out with you!" Jun said trying to mimic Seungkwan. "You got a booty like a Cadillac!"  
"Stop!" It was too late, Minghao had burst into laughter at hearing his friend sing that. "Okay you have made me feel better but that doesn't mean I'm not disappointed in you," Minghao said, getting up. Jun nodded, accepting the fact, also getting up.  
"I’m gonna speak to Seungkwan now." Minghao said, heading towards the fire escape.  
"You go and kiss de boy!" Jun shouted satisfyingly, following the other Chinese boy out.  
"Also," Minghao started. "Can you try speaking more Korean to me? I have no idea what's happening ninety percent of the time." Minghao scratched the back of his head, giving a nervous chuckle. Jun smiled, lightly shoving him down the fire escape a little. "Oh I know," Jun said switching back to Korean.  
"Do most people notice?" he asked in Korean, messing up a little bit.  
"Yea," Jun said honestly.  
"Oh."  
~•~  
Jun yawned, walking into the kitchen. It had been 5 days since the night in the bedroom and so far everything had been nice. He and Wonwoo were closer than he ever thought they'd reach. Everyone else was also getting along, all thirteen members would talk to each other every night, it was very nice.  
He took out the instant coffee and started hot water for the rest of the thirteen boys.  
"Good morning," Jun turned to see probably the only morning person in Seventeen standing at the door, Joshua or Jisoo. He walked deeper into the kitchen pulling out two mugs for Jun and himself, passing one to Jun.  
"Here you go," Joshua said. He pulled out some rice from the cabinet. "Ah should I wait for do-chef?" Joshua joked to himself chuckling. Jun gave a small chuckle not understanding the joke and who was do-chef, he guessed Seokmin, since sometimes they called him Dokyeom. Once the hot water was boiling Jun poured the water into the two mugs putting in the coffee. Joshua thanked him getting the milk and pouring some in his drink. He offered it to Jun and Jun thanked him adding milk and sugar to his.  
After a few moments of silence Jun felt the urge to say something to the other member. Not really knowing what to say he went with something he learned from Dokyeom while he and Soonyoung were hanging in the dance room. "So, you're from America?"  
Joshua nodded, taking another sip of his drink. "I came here for a singing career."  
"That's cool. I came from China."  
"Oh China seems cool I've wanted to visit since I came."  
"So you can speak good English?" Jun remembered Wonwoo saying something about Hansol knowing some English but it wasn't the best.  
"Yeah," Joshua said confidently.  
"Say something."  
Joshua thought for a second before speaking in English. To be honest Jun thought it sounded like gibberish. "What does that mean?" He asked.  
"Um," Joshua bit his lip, "I'm completely in love with Seungcheol. OKAY, I know I said I was straight but," Joshua looked left and right. "My family is very religious and I don't think they'd like me having a guy as a soulmate."  
Jun stared in shock at the smaller member. "Um why tell me?"  
"I don't know!" Joshua said in more frustration. His voice was surprisingly level headed for what he was saying. "I guess if I told someone I'm closer to they'd make it more serious." Joshua looked like he had been thinking about this for a while. "What should I do. My family won't approve, I don't want to approve but I'm in love with him. You and Wonwoo are obviously in love, how'd you tell him."  
Jun felt a small laugh come on as he choked on coffee, "Oh maybe this is a better question for Wonwoo."  
"Wow, you're bad at this."  
"You've asked the wrong person but I think you should tell the guy," Jun informed taking another sip of his coffee.  
"Really?"  
"Yup, if Wonwoo didn't tell me I would have never realized I was in love with him too or let myself believe."  
Joshua looked like he was taking in the information. "Ohhh, thank you!" Joshua then did a 90 degree bow which almost hit Jun but he dodged it. "I'm gonna make rice for breakfast you sit in the main room."  
Joshua moved back under to pull out a rice cooker while Jun smiled. The group seemed to have been getting closer and closer as more weeks passed by. A sudden pang in his chest grew as he remembered some of them might know of Hansol's story. He walked into the living room sitting on the couch.  
Soonyoung and Chan have also grown close with their soulmates. Soonyoung and Dokyeom would play pranks on people and then laugh together, and while Chan and Hansol couldn't be a couple, they still had become close friends hanging out and laughing together. Minghao was also making progress even though Jun was one hundred percent sure he didn't go see Seungkwan at all that night.  
Jun sighed, he wanted to talk with the other dancer, and soon. As he had that thought Wonwoo walked into the living room yawning. "Hello love," he half joked as he kissed Jun lightly on the mouth. Jun smiled in acknowledgment having another sip of his coffee.  
After another few minutes everyone started filing into the living room. Seokmin went to help Joshua cook and Soonyoung followed him, trying to jump on his back. Mingyu had an arm wrapped around Jihoon, but Seungcheol came in with Seungkwan. Seungkwan seemed very upset and Seungcheol was giving him comforting words. Jun had no idea where Minghao had been for the last few days but when he came back he was going to punch the other member. After they all sat down the members talked and laughed. Once Joshua, Seokmin, and Soonyoung came out with plates of rice and meat, everyone instantly sat on the floor In a circle. There was still an open space for Minghao even though he wasn't there. Jun glared at the empty hole, telepathically communicating to his friend that he was an idiot.  
They all wolfed down the meal, barely talking. Once they finished, the members talked about taking the singers' 'Akkinda' and making it into a song. Then one thing turned into another and Seokmin was telling the story about how he almost went to jail for ten years. Everyone laughed on cue with his story and it ended with him actually being innocent. Everyone gave one last chuckle before Hansol went, "That's almost as good as the robotic arm."  
Chan's eyes seem to lock with Jun's before switching to Soonyoung's as well. This was what the gang didn't want Hansol to see. "No, Seokmin's is better, yours is a little boring!" Wonwoo complained and Jun could feel his heart burn in his chest. Wonwoo had said exactly what he was expecting. Wonwoo knew the story and it made Jun want to run away with him. Jun instinctively grabbed Wonwoo's hand, gripping it too tight. Wonwoo squeezed back giving him a worried look.  
"I agree," Seungcheol said.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Joshua said. Seungkwan and all the dancers nodded in agreement.  
"It's not that good," Jihoon said bluntly.  
"Hey! It's really good with grenades and secrets and trading and and everything!" Hansol defended.  
"Okay let's just move on," Mingyu suggested.  
The entirety of the hip hop and vocal units agreed, minus Seungkwan and Joshua who were still intrigued by the story. Jun felt a bead of sweat go down his head once more and Jun was actually surprised. He wasn't usually obvious, in fact quite the opposite. On his last assignment he went in and left without any signs of emotion or nerves. But when he looked at the other assassins, he also saw nerves.  
~•~  
Wonwoo sat down, smiling at his boyfriend. Jun was sitting down in the hip hop unit’s studio. He was on Wonwoo's laptop with Wonwoo sitting next to him. They were sitting on an old couch, even though they had just discovered it could be split down the middle. Wonwoo leaned in next to him watching the smaller boy read Wonwoo's new rap.  
Jun rested his head on Wonwoo's shoulder and closed the laptop. "That's a great rap," he sighed yawning.  
"Oh I know," Wonwoo boasted and Jun laughed. Jun looked up at the other member as he leaned forward and they shared another kiss.  
Wonwoo deepened the kiss when, Click! The two members stopped kissing to see who was at the door. It was Seungkwan. Wonwoo and Jun instantly stood straight. "Need anything?" Wonwoo asked the singer.  
"Uh yes I do," Seungkwan said moving in front of them. He seemed to try to say something changing his mind. When he finally decided to speak he started with, "I need your help."  
Wonwoo and Jun leaned forward concerned with the other member. "Sure what's wrong?" Jun asked.  
Seungkwan bit his lip before asking, "I wanna find Minghao, can you please help me?"  
Wonwoo looked at Jun who was a little shocked that Seungkwan had asked him for help. Jun and Wonwoo had talked about going to find Minghao before but Jun decided it was best to give his friend a few more days, Minghao sometimes needed to be alone to think. But on the other hand, Jun’s guilt was eating him alive. It was his fault that minghao wanted space in the first place, and that their friendship was a mess, and that Seungkwan needed to find him. "Of course I'd love to help," Jun finally said, smiling. Seungkwan smiled back awkwardly before wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans."Well, let's go!" Jun got up grabbing Wonwoo's hand as the three of them headed towards the front door.  
As they were passing by the door Soonyoung ran up to the three. "Where are you going?" He asked, curious. "I'm gonna find Minghao," Jun told him.  
"Oh! Good, I need him so the dancers can meet for an important meeting," Soonyoung said before patting Jun's shoulder and heading towards the living room. Right after Soonyoung went into the main room Seungcheol stuck his head out, Joshua and Hansol by his side. “You bring Minghao home okay?” Seungcheol asked of them.  
The free boys were filled with more determination when Joshua and Hansol nodded their eyes asking what seungcheol worded. Minghao would be happy to see that they cared. Jun noted in his head. Wonwoo, Jun, and Seungkwan agreed to bring Minghao home. After that the boys exited their building, heading towards town. They reached the center of town quickly. All of them got coffee before they headed towards Eomma's restaurant. They all sat down at the table where Jun and Wonwoo had had their first date. Jun got up to buy some Kimchi while Seungkwan and Wonwoo waited. "So," Seungkwan started. "You're also close to Minghao right?" Wonwoo nodded. "Do you know why he didn't talk to me?"  
Wonwoo gave a small chuckle. "Call it nerves. He didn't know what to say to you. He always talked about how he was trying to figure it out."  
Seungkwan nodded, swallowing hard. He started singing a song that Wonwoo couldn't identify as Jun came back with some Kimchi. "I decided to wait for it up there."  
Seungkwan took one bite, then another, then started eating the whole thing obsessively. "This is good!" As he was doing that Jun turned to Wonwoo. "So, I have a couple ideas, how about you?"  
Wonwoo took a thought before saying something. "I took him up a hill a little while ago. It's where I go when I'm upset."  
"Okay why don't you take Seungkwan up there and I'll go to a couple places and we'll meet back here in like an hour and a half?" Jun suggested.  
Wonwoo nodded getting up. "C'mon Seungkwan we're going somewhere."  
Seungkwan got up taking some Kimchi to go. The pair walk towards the main road. "We need a cab to head there since it’s up a really tall hill." Seungkwan nodded and once reaching the cab the two got in as Wonwoo told the driver the place. The driver nodded, taking them down Main Street. The cab driver turned up the radio and Wonwoo almost chuckled as Big Bang came through the stereo.  
At the chorus Wonwoo heard Seungkwan start singing really loudly, "Bang bang bang!" Soon he was doing the dance in the car. The driver glanced at the mirror, amused by the boy. After the second verse was about to end, Seungkwan encouraged Wonwoo to join. Wonwoo was a little shy at first but then he sang along and so did the driver. The next few songs were the same as the car took them at a quick pace towards their destination. After thirty minutes they were on top of the hill. Wonwoo thanked the driver asking him to wait a few minutes for them.  
"Minghao!" Seungkwan and Wonwoo called before deciding they weren't in the right place and headed back to the cab as they rode back to the city. Wonwoo paid the cab in full and the cab driver thanked them and told them they had good voices. Wonwoo and Seungkwan both thanked him with a small bow before he left and they headed back towards Eomma's. Seungkwan sighed. It had been a little more than an hour and Seungkwan was already frustrated. Wonwoo tried to think of something to say to the other boy. "We'll find him," was the only thing Wonwoo thought of saying. Seungkwan nodded looking at the other member. "I know." They both smiled reaching Eomma's. Wonwoo sat down and Seungkwan joined him. "Um, should we get something?"  
"You can but I know the owner, she wouldn't mind us just sitting here."  
Seungkwan nodded waiting for Jun to appear. After a minute of awkward silence Seungkwan started to speak.  
"Wonwoo?"  
"Yea?"  
"I'm sorry."  
Wonwoo turned to the younger member, "For what?"  
"For, you know. With Jun."  
Wonwoo stared at him not knowing what to say. It was true he didn't exactly forgive Jun yet but he understood the need to push people away. He had never thought as if Seungkwan was sorry or anything.  
Wonwoo had no idea how to respond to him. Was it okay in this instance to say, 'it's okay?'  
"I mean you didn't start anything and it wasn't very known to you that Jun was my soulmate. So I can't see why I shouldn't forgive you," Wonwoo finally said.  
Seungkwan stayed silent for a moment biting his lip, "But if I had told him to stop-"  
"Seungkwan. It's all okay." Wonwoo said one last time sitting back. "I wonder when Jun will be back, he never specified where he was going." Wonwoo commented, staring at the entrance.  
"I do too," Seungkwan also faced towards the entrance. After a few seconds Wonwoo heard him singing Just Right. Wonwoo smiled at the chorus. Starting up the rap of the second verse. Wonwoo was surprised he remembered it from when he auditioned for Seventeen but when he messed up he laughed.  
"That was impressive!" Seungkwan said in awe.  
Wonwoo thanked him, noticing someone approach them. He turned to see Jun walk up, sighing. "He wasn't anywhere I searched."  
He sat down, sulking in tiny defeat. "That's everywhere I can think of that Minghao would be," Jun whined slamming his head on the table.  
"No we can find him," Wonwoo reassured, patting his soulmates back.  
"But where!" Jun complained.  
Wonwoo started to think. "Um Wonwoo?" Wonwoo turned to Seungkwan, who looked a little awkward. "You know anywhere he'd go that Jun wouldn't know?"  
Jun sat up interested. Wonwoo looked up in thought. "Uh you checked Jam Jam right?"  
Jun nodded. "Um how about. By your old apartment?"  
"What?" Jun asked.  
"Well that first night I met you, Minghao and I sat in front of your building and when he left he headed straight into an alley. Jun put his hand to his chin in thought. "Let's go there right now."  
The three for up heading towards Jun's apartment building. The walk was exactly as Wonwoo remembered, except a lot more silent. The other two were set on finding Minghao and don't get him wrong he also wanted to find him. Which made him walk faster.  
~•~  
When they finally reached Jun's old apartment building the three sat down on the curb. "So where'd he go?" Seungkwan asked. Wonwoo pointed right down an alley, old and quiet without any doors down it. Jun got up, walking into the alley. He heard Wonwoo and Seungkwan get up after him as the three cautiously entered. After a block or two it felt like they were heading nowhere. Jun huffed scanning the area around him. There was nothing but windows on the second story and old boxes people forgot about. He looked up and down when something caught his eye. It was spray painted onto the side of a building. Jun ran over tracing the pattern with his hand. He remembered it. 

Jun ran down the alley, laughing as he spray painted a line across it. Minghao was just behind him with pink spray paint, following Jun's blue. When Jun finally stopped he laughed. "Oy! Minghao!" He shouted in Chinese. The smaller member looked over and Jun went to the opposite side starting to write down Minghao's name in Chinese. "Hey!" He shimmied over grabbing Jun's hand and taking his can. "This was your idea I don't want my name anywhere!"  
"Well imagine thirty years from now and we're done with our careers and we come right back to this alleyway." He pointed to the floor, a smile on his face. "And you see your name right here in this alleyway and you remember your roots. Right here in this city."  
Minghao looked a little marveled as he took his spray can and said, "Then let me put down your name."  
"Fine," Jun said.  
"Fine."  
They both continued to spray paint their names onto the building happy with what they'd done. "Jun!" Jun turned to Minghao who was running back to the beginning of the alley. When he reached it he held out his hand. Jun placed his spray paint in Minghao's hand and he took the spray paint, making what looked like a 17 connected at the bottom.  
"There, that'll tell you it's the right alley way."  
Jun looked at him, smiling, and they both headed towards home. "Hey Minghao, how do you feel about getting a job and working out of the gang we've gotten ourselves into."  
Minghao listened. "Mmm I guess you can. I don't know if I'm ready to leave yet."  
Jun nodded in understanding. "Well you're only seventeen and you only got a few dollars. But frankly, I'm done killing people."  
"It's okay Junnie," Minghao reassured, realizing the situation in front of him. "I can last on my own."  
Jun looked at his other member, still concerned. "And if you ever need help come to me. We may not have our soulmates. But we'll still be best friends."  
"I know Junnie," Minghao punched Jun in the shoulder. "Don't say I'm only seventeen you turned nineteen a week ago."  
Jun nodded and smiled. "I guess being older does change you." He stopped in front of an apartment building that looked a little run down but still nice. Minghao looked at Jun in confusion. "C'mon we have to go back to base."  
Jun looked at the other boy a grin on his face. "You see, the first step is moving out." Minghao watched his face, Jun tried to show determination. Minghao smiled holding up the okay symbol to his eye. "Okay Junnie! I'll see you around!" He had turned around to walk away when Jun called him back. "You know I will see you around, this isn't an end."  
Minghao smiled. "I know." Then Minghao walked away. Jun turned to his apartment building searching his pockets for his keys. This was a new chapter in Jun's life. 

Jun rubbed the connected 17 again. It was old and fading but it was still there strong. "He's down this way," Jun said now knowing the one place he missed. He guided the two down the alley watching the blue and pink line go down. He checked on Seungkwan who seemed to be curious about the graffiti. When they finally reached Jun and Minghao's names only Jun could read it.  
He continued forward until he finally knew what he'd call shrub demon used to sleep at night. Right in front of him was a dead end that he turned into a makeshift wood cabin. The boards created a wall with a door and there might have been a roof over the top. Seungkwan pushed ahead of Jun as Jun looked the cabin up and down. Wonwoo came up next to him grabbing his hand. "You found him."  
Jun turned to his boyfriend. “Not without you."  
Knock! Knock! Knock!  
Jun walked up pulling Wonwoo along as they stood not exactly behind Seungkwan but gave him a little space. Once Minghao opened the door his face widened in shock. "Seungkwan?"  
"Minghao," Seungkwan started. "Please listen to me."  
Minghao stayed silent, his face showing an array of emotions. Jun and Wonwoo awkwardly shuffled to the side, leaning onto the cabin and listening for anything wrong.  
"Minghao, I didn't know you were my soulmate and I don't know why I did...that with Jun but I'm sorry. We're soulmates were supposed to get through things together. Right?" Seungkwan was speaking a million words a minute and it made Jun nervous. "But what I am saying is that I wanna give us a chance maybe we can start as friends and become more or we can go straight to the dating! I don't care as long as I get to spend moments with you so Minghao will you please go out with me?"  
Jun heard nothing but silence for a while and he was nervous. He crawled towards the door and peeped in. He didn’t like what he saw. Minghao was smiling and crossing his arms behind his back and standing politely. AKA, he had no idea what was happening. Jun got up running inside, "Seungkwan!" Seungkwan turned towards Jun and Jun looked at his best friend. He opened his mouth speaking in Chinese telling his friend everything Seungkwan said. Minghao slowly looked more and more horrified with himself as Jun finished translating.  
Minghao seemed to step back a little. "I'm sorry," he started as he leaned against the wall. "I can't understand anything," he told himself, rolling down it. His chest heaved in and out and it looked like he was on the brink of a panic attack.  
"No no," Seungkwan approached him kneeling in front of the younger member. he slowly reached for Minghao and Minghao continued to breath deeply and quickly. Jun stepped forwards to intervene when he felt Wonwoo's hand holding his wrist. Jun turned to him, and his face said wait. "Please listen it's okay," Seungkwan said slower now. "I understand you're not very good at Korean but I can help you can't I? I'll teach you." Seungkwan chuckled. "It could be our first date."  
Minghao looked up at Seungkwan, their eyes locking for a second. "I trust you," was all Minghao said. Seungkwan looked at him like he was expecting Minghao to say something else. When Seungkwan realized that Minghao didn't have anything else to say (or maybe couldn't tell how he was supposed to respond), he started tearing up. Seungkwan moved to wipe away a tear as he smiled. "Yea? I trust you." Next thing Jun knew the two were kissing. Jun decided to look away after a second, happy his friend was okay. When he looked away Wonwoo was staring at him affectionately. Jun smiled leaning in and kissing the taller member. It lasted a minute or two before they touched their heads together. "I won't leave your side again," Wonwoo said to his soulmate.  
Jun smiled. "And I won't leave yours."  
~•~  
The sun was setting on the four and they were well on their way back to their dorm. Seungkwan had an arm wrapped around Minghao and Jun and Wonwoo were walking quite close to each other. When they reached the front door, Wonwoo pulled out a set of keys, quietly opening the door. While they were out the four had eaten dinner at Jam Jam before the workers had asked Jun and Seungkwan to pack up and close the place.  
Now it was around 11:30 and it seemed everyone was in the dorms for bed, in the shower, or watching a movie. Wonwoo quietly shut the door as the four walked into the living room to find Joshua all alone. He seemed to be thinking mostly to himself, having a rather troubling debate in his head, a piece of paper in his hand.  
"Joshua?"  
Joshua looked to the door to see Seungkwan. "Hey Seungkwan. I was just going to bed." He got up, folding the paper and pocketing it, walking towards the entrance. He looked at Minghao and smiled, then went on his way.  
Wonwoo looked at Jun to see a semi worried expression in his features. Was Joshua okay? Wonwoo was about to ask Jun when Jun turned to him. "I'm going to bed."  
Wonwoo stepped back a little, forgetting what he was going to ask. "Okay, see you tomorrow Jun." Jun walked away towards the bedrooms with Seungkwan and Minghao in tow. Wonwoo watched them leave before heading to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water then sitting on the couch.  
He at first let himself think, and smile. He came up with a couple new raps and rhymes he liked a lot before sleep started to call him. Soon he found his eyes shutting faster and faster. He could have sworn he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. He didn't remember anyone entering, but it was a lot easier to ignore it than staying awake.  
~•~  
"Hey Wonwoo," Wonwoo opened his eyes to find Seungcheol staring at him. He stirred a little, telling the older member to give him five minutes. "C'mon Wonwoo wake up." Thwack! Wonwoo shot up when Seungcheol hit him with a throw pillow.  
"What do you want?" Wonwoo asked, pretty peeved.  
"Have you seen Joshua?" Seungcheol asked, sounding rather worried. Wonwoo fixed his slightly messed up hair before looking Seungcheol up and down.  
"No, I mean last night he went to bed. Now excuse me cause I'm going to bed." Wonwoo got up, heading towards his bed when a hand gripped his wrist. "Wonwoo," Seungcheol started, "I can't find him."  
Wonwoo turned to Seungcheol, a little speechless. "You check his bed?"  
"Of course I did, but he should be up by now!"  
"Maybe ask one of the vocalists. He seemed pretty close to Jeunghan."  
Seungcheol nodded bringing his hand to his chin. "And," Wonwoo continued. “Maybe he went to get groceries?"  
"Hm maybe." The suggestion seemed to put ease on the leader's face.  
"Now," Wonwoo said checking the clock on the right wall. "It is 8:06 in the morning, and I want to sleep."  
"Um Wonwoo," Wonwoo turned to Seungcheol's semi sassy tone. "Aren't you forgetting you have a rap due in like 4 hours? Have you started it?"  
"Um yes?" Wonwoo lied awfully.  
"Jeunghan and Hoshi won't be happy go and finish it."  
"Yes sir," Wonwoo said, a little bummed but fine listening to the leader. He walked upstairs bumping into Jeunghan and Seokmin exiting one of the bedrooms. "Hey Wonwoo," Dokyeom said, sounding like he was full of energy. That early, Wonwoo was surprised.  
"Hey," Wonwoo said lazily, "Oh yea! Have any of you seen Joshua?" Wonwoo asked.  
The two of them looked a little confused before Jeunghan said. "No, I only saw him go to bed last night. I assumed he was making breakfast. Why? Is he gone?"  
Jeunghan looked worried for the other member before Wonwoo shrugged. "He probably just went for a walk or something. Anyways, I have to go." He pointed towards the stairs heading to the hip hop unit’s studio.  
After about three hours of planning and practicing Wonwoo had gotten his rap down and recorded. He put the recording on a flash drive and dropped it off in the vocal's studio. He yawned, stretching his arms, and when he looked at the clock, 11:23. He guessed now would be a good time for lunch heading downstairs. When he reached the main room he found Seungcheol pacing and Hansol, Chan, and Mingyu trying to give comforting words. "Seungcheol?"  
The four members turned to Wonwoo and Wonwoo sighed. "Is he not back yet?"  
Chan and Hansol shook their heads. Mingyu reached into his pocket and pulled out a note. Wonwoo took the note unfolding it and reading the content inside.  
It read, "Hello everyone, I know it seems like I left but there's something I gotta deal with, I'll be back I promise," in a little rusty Korean. Wonwoo looked up at Seungcheol a little worried. "The singers and dancers went in pairs to look around town," Mingyu informed.  
Wonwoo groaned angrily. "Why does everyone keep disappearing?"  
"It doesn't matter that he did the only thing that does matter is that we find him and find out why." Seungcheol said trying to sound calm but leaning towards frustrated.  
Chan got up awkwardly shuffling. "I'm gonna go help Jeunghan, he was without a partner." Chan got up, putting on shoes.  
"He went downtown be careful," Hansol told his soulmate.  
Wonwoo moved to the couch sitting down, "Why don't you sit down?" Wonwoo asked. Seungcheol shook his head. "I feel better standing." All the rappers nodded, going into loud silence as thoughts filled the room.  
"Okay," Seungcheol started. "I think I might love him."  
"We know," Hansol said.  
"No, like in love with him," Seungcheol clarified.  
"Oh we all know," Mingyu said, almost laughing at Seungcheol's late realization. Wonwoo leaned over a punched the taller boy. Mingyu realized his mistake getting serious again.  
"It's okay Seungcheol," Wonwoo told him. "And we'll find him too."  
"But I know you all know! But he's straight, do you know how religious he is? He'll be praying before every meal while we're digging in. I mean he goes to church every Sunday. He won't want my love." Seungcheol finally sat down, wiping tears from his face. In fact, seeing Seungcheol trying to hide his tears jerked tears from everyone else in the room.  
"He will Seungcheol," Wonwoo reassured.  
"And how come you know that?" Seungcheol asked or more demanded.  
"Because," Wonwoo said, "Jun loved me didn't he? He spent a while denying it and in the end he felt something. Plus you're soulmates. I haven't met one soulmate pair that haven't had feelings for each other."  
Seungcheol’s mood brightened a little after Wonwoo's pep talk but he still seemed worried. "I guess you're right, but, we still have to find him."  
"How about we go out there?" Hansol suggested getting up. Seungcheol nodded and everyone in the room got up to go help look.  
"Sorry." Wonwoo's ears perked to a new voice. It was definitely no rapper. All the rappers turned towards the kitchen to see Jeunghan staring at them.  
"Jeunghan?" Mingyu asked.  
"Chan is looking for you in downtown," Hansol tried to tell the singer.  
The singer shook his head, "I'm gonna assume everyone here has heard Hansol's story. In fact, I know you have. I'll stay with everyone else till everyone else is taken care of. I might be able to keep Joshua and maybe Seungkwan alive, that would be nice." Jeunghan reached his arm back into the kitchen and pulled out a knife. "But, I'm gonna miss you guys. I actually liked you a lot."  
"What is happening?" Seungcheol said, confused.  
Jeunghan looked like he was about to explain when his expression changed and he launched the knife over towards them. Wonwoo watched the knife fly towards his chest in slow motion. Was he, going to- die? Just when he had accepted fate something came in from the side. It was a small potted plant. It was a fake plant but it had moved around the house, depending on what needed more decoration. It was by the door before it was thrown. Wonwoo watched the plant smack into the knife, slapping it to the side. When the knife hit the floor both Wonwoo and Jeunghan turned to see Jun at the door, Jihoon by his side. Jihoon looked as confused as they did as Jun ran up, jumping off the wall and pushing himself at Jeunghan. Jeunghan easily dodged and the two engaged with each other. "Run!" Jun shouted, blocking one of Jeunghan's jabs at him.  
Wonwoo stood frozen, watching his soulmate fight. He was aware Jun had taken Wushu but his fighting skills were almost scary. He felt Mingyu brush past him and he grabbed Jihoon by the hand, pulling him out. Hansol was also behind Mingyu, texting the group chat they had created for the 13 member group. Seungcheol ran by him running back to get him. "Let's go Wonwoo!"  
Wonwoo continued to stare at Jun and he intricately moved out of harm's way. Jeunghan had pulled out another knife from the kitchen. He swung and Jun slid forwards, under the knife, pushing Jeunghan's knife arm up.  
Jeunghan used his other hand to grab Jun and spin him away, managing a punch and almost succeeding in stabbing the dancer. "Go!" Jun shouted desperate, almost like he knew he was losing.  
Wonwoo still didn't move, mind frozen. His feet were planted to the ground and it took Seungcheol to drag him all the way outside before he could react. "What just happened?" He asked, still not quite sure.  
"I don't know," Hansol said. "But let's leave."  
"What? But my soulmate's in there!"  
"Well I agree with Hansol," Seungcheol said. "Remove Jeunghan from the chat or create a new one and tell everyone where we're meeting."  
"I can't leave him!" Wonwoo shouted louder.  
"And if he lives then you won't be," Jihoon said.  
"No!" Wonwoo defended. "Would you ever leave Mingyu to die?" He accused.  
Just as this conversation was happening, the door slammed open to reveal Jun. "Run he's behind me!" Jun shouted, grabbing Wonwoo's hand and taking off.  
Hansol, Mingyu, Jihoon, and Seungcheol all followed, running at a speed none of them knew they could reach. Wonwoo didn't know how long they were running, due to the blinding adrenaline, but when they stopped to take a breath the six ended up by Dokyeom and Soonyoung. When they saw them the two looked rather concerned, approaching them. "You guys okay?" Seokmin asked.  
"No," Jihoon shouted. "Jeunghan is trying to fuckin kill us!"  
"What?" Soonyoung asked, seeing Jihoon was in the middle of a slight panic attack. Mingyu was instantly by his side as Jun looked back to where they came from.  
"Looks like we're safe for now."  
Wonwoo turned to his soulmate, looking at him. His fighting moves were pretty impressive. But Jun wasn't looking at Wonwoo with an “are you impressed” look, it was more “are you angry”. Then he immediately turned to Soonyoung, muttering something in his ear. Soonyoung responded when everyone was together.  
"Where should we meet everyone?"  
"Maybe where Minghao was hiding?" Wonwoo suggested.  
"No, it can't be anywhere Jeunghan might know of," Jun said, a little flustered.  
"Well," Wonwoo started. "How about in my old apartment?"  
Everyone turned towards Wonwoo. "You still have that thing?!" Mingyu exclaimed.  
"Yeah why not?"  
"Okay let's send the address," Hansol said, giving Wonwoo his phone so he could type it in.  
Wonwoo pressed send and gave the phone back to Hansol. "C'mon," Soonyoung said. "Let's get out of here. But go the wrong way at first, Jeunghan might be watching."  
"Tell everyone else to meet at 18:00," Jun told Hansol. Hansol nodded, typing in the message. Wonwoo looked at his boyfriend, a little worried for his feet. It was 12:00  
Wonwoo's eyebrow quirked at Soonyoung and Jun's calm and almost experienced way of hiding from a killer. Jun and him were guiding the group even though Wonwoo was the one who knew where the apartment was. Jun's hand reached for Wonwoo's as he pulled the taller boy along. They moved left and right quickly and casually, trying not to get attention.  
They had been moving in confusing and almost random circles until Wonwoo, who was raised in that town, was a little lost. It felt like it had been hours when Jun turned to Wonwoo. "Where's the apartment?"  
"Uh," he looked at the street they were on. "A good 7 blocks away."  
Jihoon sighed in frustration, still holding Mingyu's hand from the panic attack from earlier. That time Wonwoo and Seungcheol took the lead as the only two who had been in that apartment before. They guided the six to it, taking two lefts and a right.  
Wonwoo pulled out his keys, unlocking the door. He was happy that no one was waiting outside and he hoped none of them were in trouble. Everyone filed in shutting and locking the door. The apartment still had its old charms. The tv wasn't even flat screen with a couch that was well used but comfy. To the right of the tv room was an open kitchen and a bathroom and shower. Wonwoo sat on the couch, everyone following, finally getting to rest their feet. Soonyoung shut the blinds to the apartment window and he sat on the floor with Seokmin by his side. The couch was able to fit Wonwoo, Jun, Jihoon, and Mingyu if Jihoon sat in Mingyu's lap. They sat in silence, letting their feet ache and lose the feeling of numbness. Wonwoo checked the time, finding it to be 17:56, and he yawned. A knock on the door came and Jun covered Wonwoo's mouth. Soonyoung got up, feet moving so silently an elephant couldn't hear it. He looked through the peephole before opening it. He rushed them, telling them to come in quickly. Seungkwan, and Minghao entered, both sitting on the ground. Minghao wrapped an arm around Seungkwan and Seungkwan gladly took it. "Whats happening?" Seungkwan asked.  
"Later," Jun said sitting next to Wonwoo and grabbing his hand. "I want everyone here to hear this."  
~•~  
Chan had entered at exactly 18:00, a nervous look on his face. Right then Soonyoung, Jun, and Minghao shuffled him into the bedroom, shutting the door. "The Gang sent someone else to kill them," Jun told them.  
"What?" Chan said, more betrayed than shocked.  
"Jeunghan had enough skill to take me down. I managed to throw coffee in his face. It's probably the only reason I escaped," Jun told them, dread on his face.  
"Jun you are the best fighter here," Minghao stated, a little more nervous of the new enemy.  
"Let's forget about Jeunghan for now," Soonyoung started calling order in his group. "We have to decide something now. Do we go with the Gang, and kill everyone in that room." He pointed to the door that they were only a meter or two from. "Or do we not?"  
Everyone in the group went silent. The truth was, everyone had been thinking about it in the back of their heads. Whether to kill their soulmates to be safe from harm. Or to choose them. Jun bit his lip, deciding to speak. "I say we don't murder them."  
Minghao agreed, standing his ground next to Jun. Chan looked at them, eyes still conflicted. Soonyoung turned to the other boy in understanding. The truth was that the two were childhood friends, both pushed into the gang mostly by Chan's dad. After Soonyoung turned seventeen they met Jun in the state he was in when he was in an abusive relationship. That was when they pulled Minghao and Jun in. While they were new and didn’t even know Korean.  
After all the reminiscing Soonyoung swallowed his fear, finally deciding. He moved next to Jun, "I'm in love with Dokyeom." Jun learned that was Seokmin while hanging with them. "I don't want to ever cause harm to him and I don't care if we are both always in danger. I know I will protect him with everything I have left."  
Minghao and Jun nodded. "I love Wonwoo more than words describe. I know I haven't known him as long as some soulmate pairs but I know I want to spend forever with him. So what if we're hunted. At least we'll die together?"  
"I want to protect Seungkwan for as long as I can. I've loved him for a year now. And only now does he know. I want this to last longer," Minghao added.  
Chan looked his friends and teammates in the eye. "I've never really liked my father. Hansol is my future now. And I'm happy with that." The four of them did something that they started when they were first starting to work together. They put their fists in a semi circle, each holding another's thumb. "Fighting!" They all shouted as they all walked out, ready to confess to their other members.  
They all walked out to a room full of frustrated boys. Jun mostly noticed Wonwoo, who looked at him with a “what's happening” look. Jun's heart twisted at the thought that Wonwoo hadn't even thought of the idea that Jun was sent to kill him. They all stood as the four on the couch turned their attention to them. The rest of the group moved around the couch and sat in front.  
"What's happening?" Seungcheol asked, assertive and protective. Jun had expected this from the older man. He had always been like a dad to everyone. Soonyoung took a deep breath. "One month ago the gang and a company called Cybertek were dealing with cybernetic implants and airborne grenades. After the deal was made it was noticed that Choi Hansol, or Vernon had witnessed something he shouldn't have seen."  
Everyone's reactions were around the same. They'd heard the words “robotic arm” fly around and their faces remained steely. Wanting to know why.  
Next Chan took a deep breath. "After noticing, the gang decided that it would be better if Hansol was dead than if he told anyone."  
"Then they came to me," Jun continued. "The assignment was to terminate anyone who knew anything about the deal."  
Everyone stared at the four dancers not quite believing them. They all looked left and right at each other. Should we try to prove it? Soonyoung nodded running to the kitchen. He picked up two knives, throwing them both at the dancers. Jun easily caught the one heading towards him rolling forward. He saw out of the corner of his eye Chan catch one and they both sprung. Jun fake slit Seungkwan's throat. Then he jumped up, 'slashing' Wonwoo before flipping over and holding his knife to Seungcheol's neck. Chan had moved to stab an inch away from killing Jihoon then flipping over the couch to hold a knife at Mingyu's neck. Chan passed the knife to Minghao, who threw it as hard as he could at Seokmin. He instantly flinched as the knife dug into the couch a centimeter from his head. Soonyoung was quick, tripping Hansol as he moved to run.  
Everyone stared at the known assassins with mixed emotions. Jun put the knife down from his soulmates neck. He looked at him in the eye. "I chose you."  
Wonwoo stared back. He didn't show any emotion in his face. Jun thought it was a little scary but Jun still tried to convey he loved Wonwoo. "I know I didn't tell you, but I'm telling you now. I was caught up with the gang and I got out, but they wanted me back so I agreed so Minghao could get out. But I didn't realize how much I'd be affecting you till now. Wonwoo, I love you more than life itself. Please say you understand. Maybe forgive me?"  
"I should have listened to Wonwoo!" Jun and Wonwoo looked up to see Hansol shouting at Chan. "If I had told the cops, I'd probably be safe in Japan or something!"  
"No you wouldn't," Chan said. "The minute you told the police, one of them would have shot you." Chan tried to calm Hansol but at Chan's touch Hansol backed up.  
"How do I know you won't kill me?"  
"Hansol," Chan looked desperate. "I'm in love with you-"  
"And I am too. But, I'm scared." Hansol admitted a tear escaping. Chan finally took his hand, not letting Hansol escape again. "I'm afraid I'll lose you," Chan admitted.  
Jun looked from them to Seungkwan.  
"You were supposed to kill us?" Seungkwan asked Minghao betrayed.  
"I was never planning on it."  
"Did you not talk to me because you knew you'd have to kill me?"  
"No!" Minghao looked down deciding what to say. He grabbed Seungkwan's hands, pulling him close. "I've known you for a year and you hadn’t even noticed. The first thing you said to me was 'you have a bug in your hair'. Since that I've been thinking of countless ways to talk to you about it. I started working out of the gang. This final assignment ruined me."  
Seungkwan looked at him, more amazed then scared now. "Do you think we'll get through this?"  
"I'll make sure we will," Minghao said sincerely. Jun then looked to Seokmin.  
"Were we ever friends? All those memories we had, were they nothing? Did you ever have fun with me? Did you love me?" Seokmin stepped away from the dancer, his body rigid.  
"No no, Seokmin. I had so much fun with you. Why do you think I decided to tell you guys? I don't want to abandon you. I will never come close to killing you. I will spend forever protecting you." Soonyoung tried to word as best he could. He stepped closer to the taller boy only for Seokmin to shake his head, unconvinced.  
"I think I need some time to think," Seokmin said. Soonyoung looked down, nodding as Seokmin stepped away towards Jihoon, Mingyu, and Seungcheol who were just awkwardly there. Jihoon had a despising stare directed towards the dancers as Mingyu seemed to somehow understand the developed bond between everyone in the group. Seungcheol was also pretty understanding. Maybe because he saw everyone as a little brother. Or maybe he was more wrapped up in finding Joshua.  
Jun and Wonwoo turned back to each other seemingly at the same time. "Wonwoo I don't want to hurt you I'm in-"  
"Jun," Wonwoo stopped him grabbing his shoulders. "I just don't know what to say. I can't tell if I forgive you or if I don't. Just, give me some time."  
Jun nodded looking to the ground. Wonwoo walked over to Seungcheol who patted Wonwoo's back as they started to talk with Mingyu, Jihoon, and Seokmin. Jun walked over, sitting next to a lone Soonyoung. "What do we do next?"  
Soonyoung sighed, "Maybe call SWAT?"  
"If we skip town maybe we'll be okay,” Jun suggested.  
"Yeah, but when should we?"  
"Day seems good," Jun took time to think. "More crowded more casualties."  
Soonyoung debated the option. "Once we get out we can tell the police everything we know about the gang. Maybe we'll be in the clear."  
"Just maybe," Jun sighed, getting up. The brunet was quite parched and decided a drink would be good. When he entered the kitchen Seungcheol walked over, looking at him. "I'm surprised Wonwoo wasn't completely angry you were sent to kill him," Seungcheol said leaning against the table dividing the kitchen and living room.  
"Well you aren't either." Jun pointed out.  
"I guess you're right. But you better not be keeping anything else from him or I will personally pound you."  
"I figured."  
"So we're leaving town?" Seungcheol asked.  
"Yup, we're thinking tomorrow morning we'll take a train and go to Seoul," the Chinese boy said, pulling a water bottle out of the fridge.  
"How about telling the police?"  
"Yeah finally. The dancers have agreed to confess everything they know about the gang to them."  
"Then maybe get a contract?"  
Jun looked at the other member curiously.  
"I was talking to a company before all this happened called Pledis. They said they'd be happy to hear us and maybe they'll give us a contract."  
Seungcheol’s grin was more proud than devilish now, with Jun almost jumping in excitement.  
"That's amazing! And with the cover of being famous, the gang can't get us!" Jun exclaimed.  
"We'll have to work really hard," Seungcheol said. Jun nodded, determination in his eyes.  
It had been about a couple of hours since the dancers had admitted to not being dancers but assassins. Everyone had settled into the small apartment, deciding they'd all sleep in the living room, preferring to be together rather than apart during a time like that. Wonwoo and Seokmin still didn't sit next to their soulmates and their soulmates found comfort within each other. Jun and Soonyoung were both sitting by the door, maybe standing guard. The position wasn't assigned to them but they both felt a need to do it. They each silently listened to maybe a footstep or two, the clang of keys, and the sounds of people talking on phones. Jun watched everyone else do their own thing. Chan and Hansol were playing a game on their phones, their faces in full concentration mode. Seungcheol was with Wonwoo and Seokmin. They were talking about something that Jun couldn't hear from where he was. Mingyu was with Jihoon who, had refused to talk to any dancer or be within five feet of them, instead hanging out by the kitchen. Finally Minghao and Seungkwan were just talking, smiles on their faces.  
They didn't order anything out fear of who would show up at the door, sticking to eating crackers and ramen for the night.  
"You eat anything yet?" Soonyoung smiled at the other assassin.  
Jun looked over and shook his head. "I didn't see you eat anything either."  
"Well I didn't see Jihoon or Seungcheol have any."  
Jun glared at the other member. "I could do this all day."  
"No you can't everyone else ate."  
Jun blew a raspberry in response to Soonyoung's cocky smile and Soonyoung laughed. "Did everyone buy train tickets?" Jun asked.  
Soonyoung nodded,, leaning back against the wall. "You remember when we had to go to Australia?"  
Jun nodded. “And our job was the associate on the right. And we killed the associate on the left."  
Soonyoung almost bursted out laughing again. "And who's fault was that?"  
"Hey Minghao and I were new to the Korean thing. And because of that Minghao stopped learning Korean for a year!"  
"It wasn't my fault! But anyways, you remember how they figured out we were trying to assassinate the right hand guy?" "Well duh, they were obvious."  
"Yea you saw a shadow under the door every ten minutes. Repair man fixing a power line and looking at us every five seconds jeez." At that moment Jun realized where the story was going. He looked at the clock watching it go from 9:09 to 9:10. When he looked down a shadow moved across outside again. He groaned.  
"You say the gang is getting sloppy but so are you." Soonyoung got up, looking over to everyone else. "They found us."  
~•~  
Across the street on a building that only had five floors, the men set up. Jeunghan picked the spot, placing down his Sniper Rifle comfortably off the roof, camouflaged with the night around him. Next to him came the gang's workers, about ten of them, each carrying their own Sniper Rifles.  
"Jeunghan." Jeunghan turned to his leader, Lee Hyejin, or maybe better known as father of Lee Chan.  
"Yes sir?" Jeunghan bowed in respect towards the older man. He hadn't seen the leader since he was assigned where he was. Truthfully Jeunghan didn't know how Mr. Lee put him where he was six months earlier but he put him in exactly the right spot to test his son. That was why Jeunghan looked up to the older man in front of him.  
"I assume my son failed the test?" he said, his features and voice so distant.  
Jeunghan nodded, looking to see maybe disappointment across his face. Nothing. He didn't seem upset or happy.  
"Take them down. Aim for Chan first then the rest of the assassin team, then Choi Hansol."  
Jeunghan nodded as Mr. Lee turned to leave. "Wait." Mr. Lee stopped, turning to Jeunghan, lifting an eyebrow. "Can't we just take them in? Surely you don't want to kill your son and maybe we can force the rest of them in-"  
"Yoon Jeunghan." Jeunghan instantly shut up. "Are you going to fail me? Like my son?"  
"N-no sir."  
Sweat rolled down the side of Jeunghan's head. "I was just thinking, they could be valuable."  
Mr. Lee looked Jeunghan in the eye and Jeunghan shut up staring back. "Shoot them down." Jeunghan went quiet. "Yes sir."  
~•~  
Jeunghan laid down, putting his eye to the scope. Through the curtains, he could barely see Jun and Soonyoung filing people out slowly. They knew something. He held his arm up.  
"On my mark!" he told the snipers.  
Jeunghan placed his hand back on the trigger, gun trained on Chan. As soon as his finger placed itself lazily on the trigger, he felt himself backing out. It was true that he didn't want them dead. He couldn't face it until then. Like Chan he had followed a road he didn't expect himself to reach. His gut felt like it was turning inside out as two voices screamed in his head.  
Don't shoot him! You love them Jeunghan!  
No don't listen to that guy that guy is stupid. You're right now Mr. Lee's right hand man. You do this and you're guaranteed the gang.  
Jeunghan. Don't forget who also cares for them. Jeunghan silently cursed his internal struggle, deciding he needed to do something now or never. Finally, the only three people in the room where Jun, Chan, and Hansol. Jeunghan noticed Jun turn towards the hallway, his eyes locking with Chan’s the next second. Something had happened. "Now Soon now!" He heard through the coms. The patrol must have been too obvious. Jeunghan sighed. This was his choice.  
He looked the gun and aimed it straight at Chan's head. "I'm gonna regret this decision."  
"What sir? ARGGGG!" The sniper next to him didn't expect Jeunghan to grab his gun and smash it into his head.  
"Fire!" someone shouted and hell reigned loose on the apartments. Except two snipers turned their guns towards Jeunghan. Jeunghan moved quickly, kicking one sniper in the head before he could load, grabbing his gun, loading and shooting the other sniper. Two more snipers turned to Jeunghan but Jeunghan reloaded and shot one of them down. The other one shot at Jeunghan but he was able to run out of harm's way. The man reloaded. BANG! Jeunghan didn't believe it but he was able to get the man to shoot his own comrade by accident. Eight left, Jeunghan told himself. Soon, two more had turned, making it three against one. Jeunghan reloaded, shooting the old sniper and then throwing his gun at the one closest to the corner of the building. It hit him and the guy tripped forwards shouting as he met his untimely demise off the building. Jeunghan then flipped to the side as the snipers tried to shoot him, barely missing. He landed, grabbing a stray brick on the roof and chucking it at the sniper who had almost hit his face. It hit the guy right on his head and he collapsed. The last two snipers had looked up, and, seeing the mess Jeunghan had made, dashed out, unwilling to fight the intimidating general. When Jeunghan finished he looked to see Jun, Chan, and Hansol staring at him through the window. Their faces showed new emotions, not knowing how to feel. Jeunghan couldn't help but worry how they had escaped the firing arms of ten people but he also knew Chan and Jun were capable people. Jeunghan lifted his arm and waved at them, a smile ghosting over his face. He could see a crowd of people enter the room but with the curtain pushed back a little and from this distance he couldn't identify who was who. What he did see was Jun smile and wave back.  
~•~  
"Can't believe Pledis is adding four more people to Seventeen," Joshua ranted to Jun, Jeunghan, and Wonwoo. They were sitting in the dance practice room (even though only one of them were dancers), unpacking a box for Chan.  
"Well I guess they didn't buy that thirteen people three units and one team crap you said Josh," Wonwoo teased before handing an aux cord to Jun.  
"Hey!" Jeunghan defended. "It was a good try!"  
"Thank you Jeunghan, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Joshua said as he threw a phone charger at Wonwoo  
"Not enough," Jeunghan seemed to joke but something didn't feel right to Jun. After they pulled out what looked like the creepy monkey from Toy Story 3, Seungcheol entered. "Hey Wonwoo, Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Seungkwan are playing with your tape recorder."  
"What? Tell Minghao to control his boyfriend and his pets!" Wonwoo shouted.  
"I've tried they're not stopping I need backup bud."  
Wonwoo groaned. "Fine." He leaned over to Jun, giving him a quick kiss before running out the door shouting, "I will kill you all!"  
Seungcheol looked to Joshua, a smile on his face. "Hey Joshua, wanna watch a movie?"  
Joshua gave his boyfriend a dopey grin, yes boyfriend. It turned out Joshua had left the band alone that night because he was heading to his parents’ house. Once there he told his parents he had fallen for his soulmate, who was a dude. His parents ended up screaming that they never wanted to see him again and he accepted it. After his confession Seungcheol gave his. They finally kissed, sealing the deal.  
Joshua's face brightened up a lot more than from their unpacking conversation, turning to Jun and Jeunghan. "Go ahead," Jeunghan said. “We'll cover the rest."  
Joshua gladly thanked him, running to Seungcheol, who threw his arm around Joshua. Once heading towards the TV he kissed Joshua tenderly, continuing on their merry way.  
"So," Jun started handing Jeunghan an iPod. "That was a little strange."  
"What was?" Jeunghan asked.  
Jun looked down continuing to sort through the unorganized box. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"I mean you just did."  
Jun gave a fake despising glare before continuing. "Like one you have to answer truthfully to."  
Jeunghan looked at him a little more questioningly as Jun handed him one of two speakers.  
"Hit me," Jeunghan told him, sitting on a stool. Jun looked down, getting full courage before looking back up. "Why did you not kill us that night on the roof?"  
Jeunghan kept blank for a second. "I decided I wanted you guys' friendship more than I wanted to be with the gang."  
"Cmon Jeunghan, you've told that answer six hundred times. I still don't believe you." Jun gave Jeunhan a cocky stare, "You might have everyone else fooled but not ol' Jun he knows too well."  
Jeunghan exhaled before sitting silently for a little. He then grabbed the edge of his shirt, lifting it up. Jun was about to say something in protest, something along the lines of "Hey I have a soulmate!" But what Jeunghan revealed was his soulmate mark.  
Jun was not that good at reading Korean but he was able to read that. "Wow your voice is amazing!" Jun read out loud. Jun looked at him expectantly.  
"Have you ever thought," Jeunghan started. "That God might have made a mistake?"  
Jun tilted his head curious. "When he decided to make soulmates. The one person you truly belong with. I've always wondered why. When I first met him it was an audition Mr. Lee, the gang leader, put me in. I sang the song as best as I could and he walked up to me and said, 'Wow your voice is amazing!' But, when I looked shocked and said 'Thank you so much uh what was your name?' he didn't respond any differently. I thought maybe the song counted as one, but he never really reacted as if I was his soulmate. So I kept moving on. Finally we had an audition to get into your group, Seventeen. At this point Mr. Lee told me my true mission was if Chan hadn't assassinated his soulmate in two weeks, it was my job." Jun was connecting the pieces in his head, questions growing while Jeunghan continued. "After Wonwoo entered the room with the rappers, I'll always remember the words that ruined me. 'I didn't expect my soulmate to be a guy.' The answer is yes. My soulmate is Joshua. And he has another soulmate. So that leads to my first question, does God ever make mistakes?"  
Jun stood frozen, looking at the other member. He'd never met anyone who had a soulmate that wasn't his soulmate. His heart pinged, feeling bad but not admitting it. He remembered that burn of his mark to be by Wonwoo and love Wonwoo and kiss Wonwoo. Jun didn't know how Jeunghan could fight that burn for so long. "But, but, how?"  
Jeunghan shrugged. "And and how did Mr. Lee know Hansol was Chan's soulmate before they even said the words?"  
Jeunghan put down the final thing in the box, shaking his head. "I don't know I'm pretty sure he knew Joshua was my soulmate too. Now Jun don't go around telling anyone or I will kill you," Jeunghan informed Jun, not a hint of 'I'm joking' in his voice.  
"Now since we're done here, I'm going to buy groceries, you want anything specifically?"  
Jun still stared at Jeunghan, amazed. He shook his head. "Okay!" Jeunghan said joyfully, leaving the dance room.  
That left and Jun alone with his thoughts. He couldn't help but think about how everything was possible. "Hey Jun." Jun looked up to see Minghao at the door. "Can you help me? I wanna make some dumplings."  
"Oh," Jun said, not really processing what was happening. "Sure." Jun stood up from his chair, walking to the door, never mentioning the confession again.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag Jihan because I wanted it to be a surprise sorry bro.  
> Didn't get into seventeen till like the last few paragraphs so if the personalities aren't accurate then I'm sorry


End file.
